Among the Stars
by Konata101
Summary: Alfred, a young astronaut, crash-lands on a distant planet and meets Ivan, an alien. Russia/America, AU. Fluffy-ish, smutty-ish, with mpreg in later chapters. RP with White Wabbit.
1. The Encounter

**EDIT 12/26/13**

**Hey guys o.o Well, since White Wabbit and I are planning to get back to work on this fic, I figured I should update this with edited versions of Chapters 1 and 2. So yeah! Oh, and don't worry, the smut _isn't_ edited xD just fixed up some grammar/spelling mistakes I didn't check on the first time around. **

**So. I'll just leave my old author's note here: **

**Oh my goodness gracious, am I actually posting a fic with both porn AND plot?**

**Uh, yes! :D This here's an awesome RP I did with White Wabbit. She was America, I was Russia.**

**And… well, believe it or not, this is actually rather fluffy. *faints* CAN YOU HABEEB IT!**

**WARNINGS: Uh… there's… sex towards the end of this chapter. Gentle, consensual sex in a bed. (And huhuh, I personally think it's one of the best sex scenes I've written~)**

**Also, uh… y'know how when you RP, it's like… you kinda get both characters going into a POV-sorta thing? Well, you'll know when you see it, kinda happens towards the end of this chapter. So like… if it's kinda written awkwardly, don't worry, it's… kinda supposed to be like that. XD**

**ANYWAYS! ONTO THE STORY!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>[[Space Cowboy's log: November 18th, 2081]]<p>

[[Let's see. It's been about two weeks since I left Earth for the space station near Sector 24 to begin researching a new planet colonization. I should be moving pass Mars by now. Everything is going by schedule. The ship and autopilot seem to be working and stable. I had my last communications call from NASA today. Everything else has been boring. Not much to say here, I'm going to hibernate the rest of the way to the space station. The autopilot should be able to take care of things from here.

Hopefully I won't wake up to some freaky universe where apes rule the world.

Well, good night.

This is Alfred F. Jones, American Space Cowboy signing off. :D ]]

"And there, end report." The astronaut smiled, finishing the last of the space report into the computer. It will be his last for a while.

The sunny-haired blonde floated weightlessly on his back, shifting and reaching for a taped photo on the wall. For a moment, he looked at the picture, before tucking it safely under the collar of his space suit. Turning the gravity back on, the American astronaut made sure to finsh the last of his errands, checking all systems, autopilot switched on. All set.

Now the astronaut clicked open the white pod, crawling inside. The pod closed around him securely. Alfred activated the life support system, placing the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, before taking a deep breath and lying down.

Alfred took a breath waiting for the gas to take effect, and took out the photo. Sky blue eyes stared longingly at the photo of his life on Earth. He and his twin, Matthew, in the center of the photo next to Kiku, who was smiling sheepishly towards the camera. The American in the picture slung his arm around his best friend Arthur, dragging him out of reach from Francis.

The photo was taken a week before the launch. The American's friends and family planned to party and hang out together. The blonde smiled at the memory with a weak laugh, oh man look at him. He was already becoming homesick.

This space mission will be definitely longer than the rest. A couple years, but soon, people will be able to see the far reaches of space. The universe was amazing, but nothing was better for Alfred than returning back to his home on Earth.

Alfred began to feel his eyelids growing heavy. He yawned to himself, murmuring a good night. Those were his last thoughts as sleep overtook him, the photo in his hands.

Through the daze between hibernation, the American swore he heard voices not his own. His mind was too fogged to even register what was around him. 

* * *

><p><strong>Is this what I think it is?/**

**/I heard the species was recorded to be extinct./**

**/Nobody touch it. Someone, send a report and the specimen to Professor Ivan's lab, now./**

Ugh. Alfred was barely awake, blond hair sticking to his forehead, and still facing up with the breathing tube on him. The photo still in his hand. Everywhere he looked was completely blurred, his entire body felt limp, his blue eyes glazed and squinted. The first thing the American saw was the bright light shining overhead. The sleepy astronaut rolled over to his side. Was he awake? Or was this another one of his dreams? A throbbing headache about the size of Texas said otherwise.

When the young man's vision began to clear up – but still needing his glasses – Alfred shifted again, clutching his hands in and out to get some feeling back in them. The first thing that came into his mind; _Is this the space station?_ By the look of things, it probably was.

"Hey…" he rasped, his voice low and hoarse from lack of speech. Alfred tucked the photo away, rolling to his side, watching someone in a lab coat. The young astronaut knocked the side of glass with his knuckles to get the man's attention.

A pair of dull malachite eyes widened at the quiet tapping – at least, it sounded quiet outside the glass. **/Specimen is awake,/ **the scientist reported, turning to face two of his coworkers.

Although the green-eyed, dark-haired scientist referred to Alfred as a 'specimen', he didn't look any less human than him. At least, not without closer observation. His slightly pointed ears twitching, the leader of the three scientists gestured over to some nearby claw-armed contraption, not resembling any particular machinery an Earthling would be familiar with.

**/This is gonna be difficult…/** the shortest of the scientists sighed, rolling up his sleeves and walking over to the machine. **/It's for the boss… it's for the boss…/ **The curly-haired boy mumbled to himself, his small frame shuddering as he typed in the coding to start the machine. He was still a rookie in the human body experiment field, but if he didn't do what his higher-ups ordered…

The tallest of the scientists walked over to the pod, seemingly awestruck by the astronaut's curious movements. Should he try saying something to him? **/A human…/** he murmured quietly. He never, ever thought he'd ever get the chance to see one so up close, much less experiment on one.

The blonde-haired scientist was one of the most educated of his race, he had studied the behaviors and culture of the now extinct species while he was still in training. Recalling his studies, he remembered the universal language of humans… 'English', was it? Or was it 'American'? It was such a basic language, thankfully, easy enough to remember. He knew their boss, having actually experimented on a few humans before the collapse of their planet, was one of the most fluent in their languages. And not just English. However, it was safe to assume that most lower lifeforms were familiar with that specific language.

But it wasn't like anyone should have meaningful conversations with experiments.

"Hello," the taller scientist spoke, his dark blue eyes staring through his goggles and down at Alfred. Did he hear him clearly? Did he pronounce the humans' greeting wrong? "Hello. Hello."

"Um… hi," Alfred responded back, with an odd stare of his own. The human's voice was laced with a southern accent, and he was obviously confused about the man's behavior. The astronaut pushed himself up to a cross-legged sitting position, and gasped when the back of his head hit the glass with a light 'thump'.

"Ow!" he winced, rubbing the back of his head to soothe the pain. These guys never seen a person before? Maybe that's what happens if you stay in space for too long. The researchers all wore heavy white coats and gloves... "Hey, can you guys let me out? I think I'm fine now," the human asked, removing his mask and giving the goggled-blonde a playful smile. He crossed his arms, as if this was all a joke, and expected to be let out. Completely oblivious to the situation at hand.****

**/Eh? What kind of language is that and what did the specimen just say?/**

**/American English, Raivis. He seems to expect us to let him out./**

**/B-But, that's just stupid. Are you sure the specimen isn't suffering from brain damage?/**

The three Zoa researchers looked at each other, then back at the human astronaut as if they were crazy to let someone like him out. Humans in comparison were lesser lifeforms, in terms of intellect and moral.

Biologically superior? The vote had to go to the humans in more ways than one.

_Earthlings,_ the term most commonly used for species originating from Earth, possessed a very rare gene of adaptability, which explained why so many 'breeds' of humans had higher resistance to germ-ridden, hostile environments. Such a dirty airborne atmosphere was considered hazardous among Zoa. The gene was discovered during their first experiments – bunnies.

Further research stated that out of all Earthlings, humans were the most compatible to their race. One theorized both species were distantly related, but everyone imminently shot down the idea.

During the time of social collapse, humans were suffering from a viral outbreak, and weakened by the impact of the Third World War. The risk of contamination was too great to interfere.

The clean human subjects were rescued from a space station, which sent a distress signal after an encounter with a plasma storm damaged it. But none of the remaining test subjects were positive for the rare dominate gene, thus not suitable for breeding, and so were left at Professor Ivan's disposal. The higher-ups were too picky with their subjects at the time.

But the action was a mistake. Months later, there were no more humans on Earth. The combination of social collapse, war, and the virus outbreaks finally picked off the remaining species. So, Earthling research went back to experimenting on bunnies and other creatures. Until today.

The human was in good condition and now awake, but in need of a filter implant. However, the brunette wished that the unlucky subject would stay unconscious for a few more hours. Especially for their boss, the head researcher of the lab.

**/Eduard, stand back./**

The human subject's face broke when the researchers weren't answering him, and began talking in an unknown language. That's when it dawned on him. "Uh... oh..." Alfred felt an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. That something was up, and that it wasn't any good for him. The sound of the mechanical claw clanked, hovering above the pod before he could do anything.

The brunette turned the machine on, and the contraption hummed to life while pulsing a white light above the pod. It instantaneously teleported the specimen to another lab.

The confused human blinked, feeling rather nauseous at the sudden rush of teleportation. Did they just…? "Shit! I've been captured by aliens!" Alfred panicked, gripping the sides of his hair. Dream or not, this was a fucked up space encounter, had this been better circumstances. The American astronaut would have been excited to met real live aliens, but not in this case. Why couldn't he wake up to the planet of the apes? "Fuck, I'm not sitting around being someone's guinea pig!"

The blond scrambled about, trying to find the hidden escape latch. Thankfully the astronaut found it, and tugged it open to allow the pod to depressurize and open itself up.

"Urk!" The moment Alfred took a breath, pain gripped the human's chest, foreign air burning his lungs painfully inside out, gripping it like a vice. The human gaped like a fish, choking and snatching the oxygen mask and cupped it over his mouth for dear life. The blond panted heavily to steady himself... That was a very stupid move on his part. The human was too much in a hurry, and nearly asphyxiated himself in the attempt. This was bad. _Fuck, what am I going to do… _Alfred thought, he was the hero... he shouldn't panic like this, but the young man couldn't help but feel watched.

He was, in fact, being observed.

**/So they found a living human specimen…/ **purred a chilling, quiet voice, as the alien it belonged to stepped closer and closer to Alfred's pod. Hm. He didn't look like a smart one.

Letting out an eerie chuckle, the unnervingly tall platinum-blonde reached over to a nearby floating platform. **/Hah. But he is cute…/ **The humanlike alien giggled to himself as he picked up a box of gloves. An Earthling couldn't make such a comparison, but… the specimen that his sla- er, assistants, managed to find truly resembled a little rabbit.

"Do not be afraid, little one," the scientist cooed in Alfred's native tongue, speaking more fluently than Eduard. "I will make this environment more comfortable for a delicate creature like you, yes?" He gave a 'comforting' tap on the human's life-support pod.

And yet… A part of his mind begged him not to experiment on the precious human. Partly because he was the one remaining survivor of the human race. If he made a single mistake, that was the end of all further research. Of course, there were the results of previous experiments – the half-breeds, but why bother with them? They were infertile, mentally inferior, and weak.

The chief scientist strived to create the ideal Zoa-human hybrid, but… there was a severe lack of humans to experiment with. It wasn't like he could just casually perform tests and changes to a specimen's body – almost all of the humans ended up dying over the course of several experiments.

Secondly… this human was just too cute. Although he looked like he would be among the fittest of his kind; in the scientist's eyes, he was fragile and delicate. Humans were hardier than the Zoa in most aspects, but a different atmosphere combined with stress could easily harm the specimen.

_Wait... what did those guys mention in English? Something about… a living human… needing something from him… a biological sample…_ The blonde gulped at the thought. That didn't sound very pleasant. What the hell were the aliens planning? Fuck. Alfred could feel goosebumps running down his arms when he heard a quiet but chilling voice... The astronaut couldn't understand a single word of it, but it made Alfred very uneasy, like a rabbit thrown into a snake pen. All the human could do was breathe in his oxygen mask and scoot further to one end of the pod, eying the tall chief scientist.

Blue eyes met violet as the two beings just watched each other. The chief scientist was pale, tall, with a freaky smile and eyes – too much contrast with Alfred's light tan skin, and wheat blond hair with an odd strand sticking out.

Eventually, the human looked away with a frown. It would be an awesome idea if he could break out of this pod, smash the alien's smiling face in and kick ass, escape the lab, foil a plot, then hitch a spaceship back to Earth!

Realistically, Alfred couldn't do anything, and he hated it, being helpless in this situation. Whatever the aliens were, they looked rather humanoid. But they wore heavy white clothing as if hiding something. No tail, no claws... not even antennae. The astronaut made an odd face. Do they have freaky Predator bodies or something underneath their… oh... god, that would be nasty. The astronaut lost himself in his thoughts, when the scientist tapped the glass, speaking in English. But that little phrase made the American snap back.

"Little? Who are you calling little!?" Alfred hissed, scooting forward, the glass separating each other. "If I wasn't stuck in here, I would so kick your fat ass!" The human foolishly ranted, if aliens were going to experiment on him or god knows what. Well... if anything, Alfred wasn't going to take this lying down. Although upsetting a large alien person wouldn't be a good idea for starters.

Fortunately for Alfred, the chief scientist wasn't at all angered at his outburst. Just somewhat amused. Ha, humans and their fondness for inventing words solely for the sake of conveying anger… "Please allow me to introduce myself," the alien chuckled softly, his eyes like a pair of sharp amethysts. "My name is… is…" Well… The Zoa language was incomprehensible and untranslatable in any human language. To work around this huge language barrier when communicating with specimens, the scientist had adopted a human name for himself. His assistants had done the same.

"My name is 'Ivan'," the alien spoke, still smiling politely as usual. "Not my actual name, of course. But at least it is something you can pronounce." He let out another high-pitched giggle. But Ivan couldn't help it! He had to admit, he _did_ act like a child, sometimes… Of course, if anyone dared to mention that to his face, poor them. But still, finally discovering a human specimen, after the entire race died out, was like unwrapping a present!

He lightly tapped on the human's pod. "You stay here," he ordered gently. Of course the human wouldn't dare to break out of the pod, not after nearly costing his life on his first escape. Or maybe he would…? He seemed like the type to do something stupid like that. "And I will get you special pills, so you can survive in our environment. Yes?"

Even with his spacesuit on, the human felt exposed to the alien's inhumane stare. But Alfred defiantly put up a brave face, although the way the chief scientist spoke to him like a child gave him a reason to be a creeped out. Ivan probably fit the description of a mad scientist. Then again, the human warmed up to the chief scientist as he introduced his alternate name as Ivan. Maybe it was the fact the astronaut hadn't spoke to anyone face to face in so long… Well, he was going to pretend he didn't hear that part though… "My name's Alfred F. Jones, nice to met ya!" The human replied, simply out of common courtesy. Hopefully, 'Ivan' would actually use Alfred's name, instead of labeling him.

"Hey, stop that!" Alfred pouted in response to another tap. The boy's eyes curiously looked around the lab, searching for a possible exit. There was a sliding door, but it might be locked. No air ducts either, only advanced technology way beyond anything he seen back on Earth. No... Alfred shouldn't trust this guy. He needed to get out of here, before he became a guinea pig... Just play nice, and then jump at the first chance of escape! "You mean to breathe easier with the air?" The astronaut pointed out. _How does a set of pills actually work?_ the human wondered... Well, might as well go for it.

"Yes, exactly," the chief scientist replied, giving an assuring nod. "These pills introduce the chemicals of this planet into your body." He paused, picking up a jar from his floating desk. "You may feel quite a lot of pain, at first… But no need to worry, most of our human specimens survive this process!" _Most_ specimens. Not all. Quite a few humans simply couldn't handle the foreign elements. Of course, the pills were re-developed after every experiment; and the number of humans who had survived this first process far outnumbered the ones who didn't.

Smiling down at his specimen, Ivan decided to alleviate any potential fears in the precious little human. Despite being called eccentric and sadistic by his fellow scientists, he truly didn't perform experiments on foreign creatures just for fun. _Most_ of the time. "Alfred, hm?" the alien purred, removing the cap from the jar. "What a pretty name." It had a nice flow to it. Although humans called each other by names that were much shorter than Zoa titles, they still held somewhat of an exotic air to the alien species.

"Alright. I am going to remove the cover to your life-support system," the scientist explained carefully, placing his free hand on the pod in question. "Hold your breath. I will try not to take too long."

"Okay... just how many do I have to take?" Alfred eyed the pill jar Ivan was holding, listening to whatever the scientist had to say. He did not like the idea of pain coming from that pill. But when the alien mentioned testing on other humans, the astronaut looked up, completely surprised at the fact.

"Most…human specimens?" The blonde repeated. "Wait… a minute! _Human_ specimens?" He jumped again, bumping his head against the glass. The astronaut yelped, holding his head and gritting his teeth. Blue eyes glaring at the idea that this was done before... Did that mean? "Are other people here as well?" Oh shit! People were trapped here? What were these aliens doing to everyone?!

His small trust in the humanoid alien was completely out the window. Now, Alfred was pissed, ignoring Ivan's warning. "You guys have been abducting other people? For how long? Whatever the fuck happened to 'We come in peace?' Urk—!" Alfred's voice was cut short, when the cover of his life support pod was removed. The American barely had time to hold his breath, but held it as best he could.

"Good, good, just keep holding your breath," the scientist nodded, quickly taking one of the pills out of the jar. It didn't look anything like a pill, at least not one from Earth. The pill looked more like a small, slightly-round, blue crystal. And this would, somehow, allow the human's body to adapt to the alien planet.

Using his other hand, Ivan quickly grabbed onto Alfred's jaw, forcing it open. "Do not breathe," he ordered. With that, he dropped the pill into the young man's mouth, before closing it again. "Swallow."

The American astronaut wasn't really paying attention to Ivan. The blonde was starting to feel light-headed, and the chief scientist wasn't really helping. The human resisted trying to pull away, but the alien held a death grip. He could only grasp at Ivan's sleeves, as the alien held his jaw open. Alfred reluctantly swallowed the blue pill as it was dropped into his mouth.

The scientist then set the jar of pills down, and closed the hatch to Alfred's life-support pod. "You may breathe now, and just relax!" Ivan giggled 'comfortingly'.

"Ugh... that was a dick move... Ivan," the blonde muttered, rubbing the neck of his neck. For the first few moments... Nothing happened, only a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was unaware the pill was steadily releasing the alien chemicals into his body.

"GAH!" And that's when pain settled in. It began as a cramp, before it became unbearable and steadily spread to the rest of his body.

"Ngh... ah!" Alfred gritted his teeth. He held his stomach as he closed his eyes, curling into a ball and trying to keep himself from screaming out loud, especially with Ivan watching. He was unaware that the pain was because his body tried to fight off the alien substances merging with his system.

After what seem like forever, finally, the pain began to subside, leaving only a dull ache throughout his body. That was... A terrible experience just from one little pill. Alfred had no idea how long he was in pain. The tired blonde took a few steady breaths, followed by a coughing fit. Alfred rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling as he brushed away the bangs from his face. He had to get out of there, and fast.

These white coat aliens were crazy, especially Ivan. If one little pill was this painful, then there was bound to be something much worse. The human paled at the thought, that other people were trapped here. Horribly experimented on as they speak. At least... if Ivan was correct, he could breathe outside now. _I need to get out of here... Now!_ Alfred thought, pushing himself up. With this thought in mind, hopefully the man was lucky, and he could find the other humans. "Well... That wasn't so... bad. So what happens now?" The astronaut asked – with a hint of sarcasm – while the back of his hand felt around for the emergency release switch.

"Ha! You actually dealt with the pain better than I expected," Ivan commented. Perhaps the human wouldn't be as weak as he thought… Although, that could prove a problem when it came time to experiment on him, considering his reckless attitude… Ah, well.

Before he ever experimented on a specimen, whether animal or human, he had to gain their trust first. Humans were extremely intelligent, not to mention defiant, compared to most Earthling animals. And yet… the physical features of humans seemed rather similar to the Zoa…

But other than the documented fact that humans could breed half-Zoa young, there wasn't any other support for that… one _theory_.

The scientist smiled at his human. "But you must be tired after all that, yes?" he asked politely, clasping his gloved hands together. "There are plenty of empty rooms in this laboratory. Humans require plenty of rest." Ivan pulled off one of his gloves, before reaching his hand out to Alfred. "Your body should be used to our atmosphere by now, so you no longer need to stay in that container, yes?"

Alfred gave a weak smile at Ivan's comment. What else would you expect from the hero?

The blonde's smile fell though, as he looked at hand offered to him. Subconsciously, Alfred grasped the handle tighter. He wondered if the alien scientist noticed. A small part of him felt a little bad for doing this to Ivan. The guy was the first person that the astronaut spoke to in a long, long time.

Alfred sighed, shaking his head, narrowing his blue eyes to those alien violets.

"Yeah... I'm tired... OF YOU!" Alfred shouted, pulling the switch. Automatically, the glass cover slid away by itself, and Alfred followed with a strong, swift kick to the chief scientist's chest. The astronaut put as much strength as he could put in his legs, to at least knock down the tall scientist. The human enthusiastically hopped out of the pod.

"Nhh..." The astronaut's movement was rigid at first, and he nearly fell to his knees from a lack of mobility for so long. But man, it felt so good to move again!

The freed human looked over at Ivan, before squatting down next to the fallen alien and quickly patting his coat for something… a security card, anything. Thankfully Alfred found what looked like a keycard. "Sorry, buddy. I'll just make my way out!" The blonde chirped in a southern drawl with a wild smile, before he made a run for it. Score one for the human! Creepy aliens, zip!

The astronaut did not want to stay and face Ivan, and he immediately headed to the door. Unfortunately it was locked… The human stared at the complex tech, unsure to make heads or tails, but... Maybe, hopefully it was a scanner that could be activated with the card in hand… It'll work.

It did. The scanner flashed green, but the next few moments took away any hope for escape.

**/I.D ACCEPTED. INSERT PASSWORD/**

Oh no. Alfred's face broke. A password? So close!

The panicked astronaut tried to press something… Anything? None of them worked.

Alfred felt his heart beat faster as he looked over his shoulder. Somehow that told the human, that Alfred F. Jones was officially screwed. "Dammit!" the astronaut growled in frustration and kicked the door, only to hear a computerized voice.

**/UNAUTHORIZED USER! ACTIVATING SECURITY SYSTEMS./**

Uh oh. That did not sound good.

Alfred stepped back, his blue eyes widening as he saw a laser beam flashing in front of him. "Lasers?! OH. SHIT."

The first shot whizzed just past Alfred's head. The second shot hit the human in the back. The astronaut let out a sharp yelp, before his body simply collapsed on the floor. Alfred's first escape attempt ended in complete and utter failure.

"Oh… my…" Ivan chuckled softly, taking a step towards Alfred. "Please, do not try that again. I do not want my precious specimen to get hurt!" The scientist crouched down next to the human. The poor, stupid – yet strong – thing…

Alfred _had_ to learn he couldn't escape. The human wouldn't try to run away again after that foolish attempt, right?

Well… Ivan wasn't 100% sure. Hopefully, this particular specimen would have at least a tiny bit of common sense... "Are you alright, Alfred?" he cooed gently, running his slender fingers through the blonde's soft, curly hair. "Come on. The outside world is still not safe for you. You need your rest."

He wrapped his arms around the fainted human, before lifting him up.

Ugh... He seemed rather heavy... "Alfred?" Ivan repeated, his lips just centimeters from the specimen's ear. "Little one? Are you alright?"

"Ow..." The stunned astronaut laid on his back, still reeling from the laser, his eyes closed as he took slow breaths. Alfred could barely move his arms and legs. _Note to self, the lab has security lasers that hurt like hell and you are not getting out this way,_ the blonde half-heartily scolded himself, trying to ignore the heavy footsteps from the alien scientist.

Why would the scientist even call him "precious?" The guy had other experiments? Not that Alfred planned to give up just... yet. But the human felt so exhausted from overexerting himself, especially after sleeping for so long.

Some rest wouldn't kill him.

_Just play dead, Alfred. Maybe he'll go away…_ The American thought, still trying to ignore Ivan and his... soft, strong touch running though his wheat blonde hair.

It felt rather nice. Alfred momentarily relaxed as he felt himself being lifted up, unaware of a fluttering noise as the photo tucked in the collar of the human's space suit slipped away, falling to the floor near Ivan's feet. He rested his head against Ivan's solid chest; and was close to dozing off until he felt the pale alien's breath in his ear, sending a strange feeling down his spine. "Ngh..." The blonde momentarily shuddered and opened his eyes. Whatever Ivan was trying to do, it did the trick.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Ivan," the human murmured. The astronaut opened his eyes, but spared the alien a glance, before childishly turning away as if nothing happened between them.

Alfred truly was adorable. Perhaps one of the cutest humans the scientist had ever seen. "Good, good," Ivan whispered, keeping his valuable specimen close to his chest. "Forgive me if I come across as… overprotective," he laughed, not noticing the astronaut's photo on the ground. He started to head towards a nearby hallway. "You see, Alfred, you are…"

Ivan paused. Should he really tell him? Probably not… Not only was Alfred strong and reckless (or at least, he thought he was) but he acted just like a child…

"You are… very valuable to us Zoa," the alien quickly finished, giving his usual, kinda 'warm' smile down at the human. "Ah, and 'Zoa' is the name of our race, Alfred," the scientist explained, as he walked up to one of the metallic, sliding doors. **/Open,/** Ivan commanded in his native language. "By the way, is there anything from your life-support pod you would like me to get for you?"

What was up with this guy? Ivan had a very strange personality. The American's face flushed a little as Ivan hugged him close, as if he was a child or a stuffed animal. Somehow, he wasn't far from the truth…

Alfred held a hand to his bangs, brushing them away. "Well... I half expected you guys to start probing my brain or something. No offense." The astronaut answered offhandedly, with a weak laugh to show that he was just joking. "So, you're a Zoa, Ivan? That's a cool species name," he added. So that was the name of the aliens here?

Humanoid; although more advanced than humans, with a different language… Maybe Alfred was thinking about this too much, and settled to let Ivan talk, occasionally nodding in agreement. The researcher did seem to come off as rather protective, compared to the other three he saw earlier.

The American tilted his head, raising an eyebrow to the Zoa scientist's words. "Valuable?" So he meant that much to them?

However, Ivan's smile made the young man shudder and back down. There was a new question on his mind; and not just _why would the Zoa need a human astronaut?_

Alfred wanted to know about the other human subjects that Ivan mentioned earlier. "So Ivan, how did you guys find me? Did something happen to the shuttle, or did I somehow crash land on your planet?" As the two exited out of the room and into the hallway, the door closed behind them.

"Not really... But I think I stashed a change of clothes somewhere inside the thing," Alfred replied. It was just something to change into when he woke up from his hypersleep. As far as he knew, the photo was still tucked away in his suit. Before he could check or think even further, the all too familiar sound of his stomach interrupted him.

The alien scientist couldn't help but burst out laughing. Humans were simply precious when they were hungry! "Haha! I suppose you would like something to eat?" Ivan asked cheerily, setting Alfred down on the bed. It was a rather large and comfortable bed, with soft, black blankets and pillows. "You stay here, little one. I will get you something, alright?"

Humming to himself, Ivan walked over to a large, floating box at the other end of the room. He still had plenty of human food in stock, right? It had been a long, long time since he needed to feed any humans… He should still have some food left.

Even though his previous experiments ended, and humankind on Earth was reported to be extinct… Ivan refused to give up on finding one last human specimen.

And sure enough, a miracle called 'Alfred' happened.

"Yes. There had been reports of a container, which held a strange 'alien creature' that crash-landed on our planet," Ivan answered, taking out a small bag of M & M's. Humans seemed to adore sweet foods… In fact, the scientist typically used candy as a reward for his specimens after… well, surviving an experiment. "I immediately ordered my three assistants to send you to me. Have you seen them? You may call them 'Toris', "Raivis', and 'Eduard'." He ruffled Alfred's soft, messy hair, and handed the bag of candy to him. "Here you are, Alfred. If you want anything else, just ask. I have plenty of food here."

"What? The shuttle really crash landed?" Alfred was surprised of the circumstances. "Eh, sorry about that, then!" Maybe the autopilot went bad while the astronaut was hibernating, and went off-course from his original destination. "Then… that makes me the alien here! Weird."

After a few moments of contemplating, the human astronaut shrugged. "Well, I make a cute alien." He grinned at the thought, once Ivan's back was turned. The human sat up on the bed and checked his collar, where he hid the photo. Except… it was gone…

The wheat-blonde felt the color drain from his face, and he started to search for it on the black bed. Of all things that had to happen!

Oh wait-!

Alfred quickly snapped out of it, gratefully accepting a certain yellow bag of candy offered to him by Ivan. It helped eased his worry – Alfred had a weakness for those, like hamburgers. Food had a habit of grabbing the boy's attention.

"Yeah, those three?" Alfred nodded, hugging his knees. He remembered the brunette, the shy curly blonde, and the goggle-wearing Zoa; who the human briefly spoke to. Strangely, those three were kind of timid though. Why? He did not know. Were they afraid of him? "Toris, Raivis and Eduard," the astronaut repeated, opening the bag and popping a candy piece in his mouth. No doubt, Alfred would see the trio again.

_Don't freak out... You probably just dropped it, or it's in the pod. Nobody else is going to pick it up... right?_ Alfred thought, with a thin frown. He looked away from the researcher… who was trying to warm up to him, or the other way around…

That photo of his brother and friends was very important and personal to the human. It was the reason why the young astronaut was reluctant to ask Ivan if he saw it, or if he could find it for him. Funny... What would the guys back home say if their cheeseburger-loving astronaut friend were to tell them about his situation? That Alfred was stuck in an alien lab...

Well, Arthur would smack the back of his head and tell him to stop being a git; Francis would ask if the alien race was attractive; Kiku would agree; and Matthew would quietly say something, probably concerned about his brother's mental state.

The blue-eyed American snapped out of his daydream and looked back at Ivan, still contemplating whether to ask or not.

"Right, thanks again... Well, I might need some more food later on. I'll take anything you guys offer!" Alfred said, but was caught off guard when the Zoa ruffled his hair. "Oh, stop that!" the human protested, and lightly pushed back at Ivan. All at once, the human seized up the moment a certain hair strand was touched. "Nghh...!" The reaction was instantaneous.

The wheat-blonde blushed and let out a pleased moan and shudder, like a cat petted in the right place.

"A-Alfred?" Ivan was extremely confused at the human's reaction. Seriously, all he did was touch his hair! Alfred was moaning, so… That either meant he was in pain, or… something else.

The alien scientist immediately pulled his hand away. From his research, he discovered humans commonly let out noises expressing pain, even if they were feeling… 'pleasurable sensations'. Ivan wanted to discover the reason why. However, it was quite difficult to distinguish those 'pained moans' and 'pleasured moans'…

It… It couldn't have been a moan of pleasure. That was only a result of stimulating a human's reproductive organs. At least, that's what he discovered in several of his experiments…

The scientist knew for a fact, that a human's hair couldn't be a reproductive organ! Granted, there was a certainrace on another planet that reproduced_ that_ way, but… Ugh.

And yet… There was certainly a difference between pained and pleasured moans. It just required a little more experimentation.

"Ah…" Ivan placed his hands on Alfred's hips, pulling him closer to his chest. Humans tended to let out more moans of pleasure, if they weren't under stress. He had to make his precious little specimen feel comfortable. Hopefully he would cooperate… "Alfred, let me know if this feels good," the alien cooed, trailing his slender, pale fingers towards the human's crotch. "Just relax, little one…"

There were no words to express how much Alfred hated that certain hair strand, nor explain how he reacted in such a manner.

If anything, it was like someone touched a pleasurable spot in his head, it goes straight though his body, and he always gets hard from it. It must be some form of unexplained condition that affected twins such as himself and his brother. Matthew was stuck with a cursed curl on his head as well.

"I... Ivan..." The wheat blond pleaded. Not now, stupid body! He didn't want this in front of the alien! The young man face was becoming flushed, his blue eyes half-lidded, as he tried biting the bottom of his lip to hold himself back.

Thankfully, the researcher let go, along with that pleasurable feeling. Alfred let out a mixed sigh of relief. But Ivan's meddling left the poor human feeling half hard... Like right now.

Alfred shifted uncomfortably on the bed, crossing his legs. "Um... that did _not_ just happen," the embarrassed human mumbled, pressing a hand to his face. He brushed his bangs aside and looked away, his cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment. Hopefully the alien would just leave it at that.

That was not the case.

Alfred quickly stiffened when he felt himself pulled closer against the Zoa's chest. The size difference between the pale alien and the blonde human showed.

"Ivan, what are you- Oh!" Alfred gasped and closed his eyes, steadily overwhelmed by the sensation. Ivan's strong, yet gentle hands trailed down his thigh, down to his hardening crotch. Honestly, Alfred was sure he was going to regret this afterwards… But right now, he just wanted to relieve himself.

The sound of Ivan's voice coaxed the young human to relax. For once, Alfred listened.

He placed his small, tan hands, contrasting the alien's, on Ivan's white coat. "More... please...!" Alfred answered, pressing himself to the side of Ivan's neck, breathing warmly against the Zoa's skin.

"Mm, good boy…" Ivan purred, slipping his hand down the human's pants. "Keep… Keep moaning like that, little one." He took Alfred's hot, twitching sex organ into his cool hand, giving it a teasing squeeze.

Every species needed to reproduce, and the Zoa were no exception. Although the act of sex between the aliens didn't seem as pleasurable, compared to how humans found it; it felt just good enough to encourage the Zoa to continue their species. "Your… body is… so warm," Ivan breathed down Alfred's neck, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Earthling humans were seemingly obsessed with kisses. From his research, the scientist found that humans would grow a stronger urge to reproduce, simply because of that one 'romantic gesture'. "You like this, yes?" The alien nibbled at Alfred's neck, as he continued to tug on his erection.

Using his other hand, Ivan began to pull off Alfred's shirt. It was slightly awkward… "Wait a moment, little one…" the scientist mumbled, removing his hand from Alfred's pants, before taking off the human's shirt. "Sorry, it is a little cold in here!" The alien wrapped his strong arms around the honey-blonde's warm and soft body, laying him down on his side, his head against a silky pillow. "You are very beautiful, Alfred. Perhaps one of the most beautiful humans I have ever seen."

Yep. He was going to regret this afterwards; that's what the sane part of the astronaut's brain screamed at him. The other half said, _Screw it, you like it! Go with the flow, Alfred!_

Alfred listened to the latter, feeling himself grow warm and hard, until the poor human couldn't stand it. "Stop calling me... that!" Alfred protested, but he lost his voice as he felt something cool enveloping his warm hardness, with Ivan nibbling at his neck. "Ngh… yes…" The contrast sent another pleasurable feeling though him.

The young man let out another moan, surrendering himself to the alien's touches, as Alfred moved his hips. Soon enough, the human was a lusty mess, letting out light moans, half-formed words and pleased whimpers, as he reached a hand behind Ivan's neck to grasp his silvery locks.

He felt a familiar warmth grow in the pit of stomach, as the pale alien's hands fondled him, until... Ivan let go.

_So close!_

The human let out a frustrated whine, as Ivan removed his hand from his pants. The astronaut was soon striped of his suit, and forced to lie against the black sheets, revealing Alfred's light physique to his hardened manhood, completely exposed to the Zoa alien.

"Ah!" Alfred let out a surprised yelp as Ivan hugged him with his strong arms and body, trying to get more warmth from him. Ivan did feel rather cool in contrast. Were Zoa cold blooded or something? Nonetheless, Alfred shifted as his cock was teased again, now steadily dripping precum.

Blue eyes met sharp violet. They looked at each other, until the other said something unexpected. At least, to the human.

"Eh?" Alfred blinked. He wasn't great at pillow talk, and was surprised at the fact that the Zoa had a thing for him.

The American chose to return the favor by kissing the alien on the lips. The kiss lingered for a moment, before the human slyly pulled away with a cheeky smile. "Heh, you don't look bad yourself, Ivan." For an alien, Ivan was actually pretty good looking, especially compared to the human's assumption of aliens.

Funny, do the Zoa have sexual preferences? Back home, Alfred was used to the idea that he was bisexual. And he was about to have sex with an alien. The idea should be scary, but somehow... the thought was kind of exciting for him. This would definitely be a first for the human.

The human dared himself to go further by tugging on the researcher's lab coat. He trailed a hand over the buttons, undoing them one by one.

"Ivan… I want to see what's under that lab coat of yours."

The alien scientist was a little shocked. He could probably only count the number of humans who actually initiated the 'reproduction experiment' on one hand. Sure, he had once eavesdropped on a few of his coworkers talking about his good looks, but… Ivan was by no means a natural at the art of seduction. He simply knew what made humans tick, as a result of research, experiments, and hard work.

"Well, for starters…" the alien chuckled, stroking the boy's rosy cheek with his index and middle fingers. "My… reproductive organ is not that different from yours, Alfred." He allowed the human to remove his lab coat and toss it off the bed, before gently taking the honey-blonde's hands into his. "Although, it is probably bigger than a human's…" Ivan pressed Alfred's palm against the hard bulge in his pants.

He teasingly ran his hand up Alfred's warm, sleek inner thigh. "I will let you take a closer look." Smirking, the alien began to unzip his pants, revealing his erection. It really wasn't all that different from a human male's organ; at least, they were similar in both function and shape. However, Ivan's cock was indeed longer and thicker, with a faint, lavender flush around the tip.

"Even if this won't be your first time, I still have to prepare you," Ivan purred softly, reaching his hand up to pinch and twist one of Alfred's nipples.

Lube was out of the question for the Zoa. It wasn't a necessity at all when it came to sex.

Instead, the alien began to rub his thumb around the slit of his own cock. "Nnn…" He breathed heavily through his nostrils, his fingers quickly becoming coated in a slick, clear substance. "Spread your legs nice and wide, little one."

"Not that different?" Alfred asked, cocking his head in disbelief at Ivan's words. The astronaut hoped there wasn't any underlying sentence, and whatnot…

Alfred's blue eyes trailed downwards, as he tossed away the alien's lab coat to join his space suit on the floor. The researcher's body wasn't any different than his own. No tail, claws, nor tentacles.

The human scooted closer, tracing a hand against the Zoa's skin. Before Alfred could go any further, the researcher took his hand and pressed it against his hard erection. The boy's face grew hotter listening to Ivan's words on the matter, as if the alien was going through a lesson, than about to have sex… The wheat-blonde shuddered again at Ivan's touch.

Alfred swallowed thickly, staring at the alien cock. Thank god no tentacles were involved, but damn. Ivan was a tall alien, but… that's just not right.

"Are you sure that would fit in me?!" he murmured carefully, trying terribly hard not to stare as he crossed his legs again. Again, Ivan started to tease the young man's nipples, returning him to a state of mewling in pleasure.

"Ngh! Right... right... It _is_ my first... with a guy…" the wheat-blonde admitted. He looked away, rather unsurely, almost innocently. Yes, Alfred had a few relationships in high school. Most were flings, and with girls.

But later, Al's love life was put on hold; due to his rigorous training and the numerous times he was in space when he was at NASA. So in a way, Alfred was a virgin in the male/male sex category. Obviously, there was no turning back. What would come from this?

At least, Alfred could take the comfort that there was no way he could get knocked up from any of this.

"Right... Wait. Prepare me with what?" the blue-eyed human questioned. Wouldn't they need lube or something for this part?

But Alfred saw his answer. The human inhaled sharply, watching Ivan breathing heavily, while he coated his fingers with liquid from the slit of his cock. Was the Zoa making his own?

Whatever it was, it was turning on the both of them even more. "Uh-huh, you got it… Ivan," Alfred agreed, as he laid back against the sheets, closing his eyes to relax. He willingly spread his legs open to the alien.

"I... I'm ready, Ivan."

"Good, good… My Alfred."

He looked down at the human, a gentle smile on his face. The alien scientist continued to rub circles around the boy's erect nipple, in an effort to distract him from the pain he would likely experience in a moment.

Of course, being penetrated for the first time wouldn't be nearly as brutal as the bodily change he just underwent, after taking the pill of alien chemicals… But Ivan didn't want to see his little specimen in pain.

At least… not in _too much_ pain.

"Take a deep breath, love," Ivan whispered gently into Alfred's ear, as he slowly slipped one of his wet fingers inside the young man's entrance. Immediately, the human's warm insides quivered against the intruding digit. "You are very tight…" the grey-haired alien hummed, stroking Alfred's sunny-blonde hair to comfort him. "Oh… you are going to feel so good, little one. Both of us are."

With a little resistance from Alfred; the scientist eventually managed to press a lubricated second finger inside the human's virginity. "Just like that, Alfred… Spread your legs just a little wider…" He continued to murmur gentle little encouragements, occasionally nipping or licking at the boy's soft and flushed neck, cheeks, and ears.

Ivan didn't actually mind spending so much time on preparing Alfred for his first time. It was unbelievably easy for the Zoa aliens to their control sexual urges. Yes, they believed it was necessary to partake in such acts to continue the species, but it was far from a major priority.

The scientist began to thrust his two fingers upwards, in an attempt to find the boy's prostate. "Just stay relaxed, little one. Let me know if you want more lubricant." Ivan planted another quick kiss on Alfred's neck.

Alfred nodded and laid back down on the sheets. He closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths to try and relax, despite hearing his own quickening heartbeat in his chest. The human didn't like the idea of looking nervous, or like a crybaby, even if he was a virgin.

This was weird beyond belief, especially after everything that happened today. But… he can handle this. He was the hero.

The young man reacted positively to Ivan. The Zoa researcher's touch was strangely comforting and not perverted, almost clinical. It was kind of welcoming, in a way. Too bad it won't mean much afterwards. Alfred should be aware of this fact, but the human chucked his reasoning out the window.

Alfred mewled at his bedmate's touch, instantly keening for more. His small hands curiously trailed and explored around the Zoa's body.

The human – simply being sexually devious – kissed up Ivan's collarbone, before nipping and suckling on his soft flesh, leaving behind a love bite. Followed by a quick kiss on the red mark.

It was obvious that humans were the complete opposite of the Zoa. They were driven by emotions, and enjoyed the emotional pleasure of sex, instead of simply for procreation.

The wheat-blonde wrapped his arms around Ivan's broad chest, holding the alien close for all he's worth. Alfred winced as he felt something slick enter inside him, his insides instinctively clutching around the invading digits. He shifted a little, moving his legs a tad wider, while breathing though his nose to remain relaxed.

This wasn't so bad, just… weird. When the second finger was slipped into Alfred's entrance, the boy's breathing hitched. He resisted again, his nails racking across the pale skin of the alien's back.

"Ah!" Alfred's blue eyes flew open as he gasped, arching his back and bucking his hips forwards. The alien's finger touched something, sending a wave of pleasure, shooting past the pain. Oh god! He assumed girls only had a g-spot or something!

"There! D-Don't stop!" the blonde pleaded, kneading his hand in the silver hair, until a third finger made its way inside him, slowly beginning to spread his hole open. That's when the pain began to set in again. Alfred held back a whimper, burying his head against Ivan's chest, before looking up at him with teary blue eyes. "Ivan... Are we doing… this… right?" Inexperience was catching up to him. The human wasn't sure how much he could take of Ivan's treatment.

"Shh… of course, love…" Ivan hushed, wincing slightly at the rather prominent bite Alfred gave him. Although, the heat radiating from the hickey was actually kind of pleasant, making his neck feel warmed. "Just leave everything to me. I know how to make humans feel good." Alright, so maybe that sounded a little like bragging…

He continued to slowly open and close his three fingers, attempting to stretch the boy's virginity as much as he could without tearing him.

The alien wondered how human males could possibly have pleasurable sex with each other. They didn't have the ability to produce their natural lubricant… without it, wouldn't sex be rather uncomfortable? Ah, well. They somehow managed.

"You should be ready by now," the platinum-blonde whispered, pulling out his fingers. "Please, let me know if I am hurting you, alright?" Holding onto the base of his erection, the alien gently pressed the wet, warm tip of his cock against the boy's entrance. "Stay still." He thrusted his hips just a tad forward, pushing his thick cock inside Alfred.

Immediately, Ivan let out a heavy groan, tears forming in his violet eyes as the human's hot, tight insides squeezed around the tip of his cock. "O-Oh! Alfred, Alfred…" he panted out, grabbing onto the blue-eyed boy's hips. "So warm… oh, you feel so nice and warm…" He looked down at the honey-blonde, waiting for him to relax.

"Right..." Alfred made a childish face. How could Ivan remain so calm during the whole thing, while the young man was a sweating, horny mess? It was starting to get a little creepy. The alien must be holding back or something. The wheat-blonde gulped at the thought, but stubbornly nodded his head, showing that he was ready.

Alfred felt the alien's fingers slip out of his hole, before being replaced with something else entirely.

Something wet and wide was pressing against the wheat-blonde's ass. The virgin hissed as the alien pressed his cock past the ring of muscle. Alfred cringed, shuddering at the feeling of Ivan's cock.

He dug his heels into the sheets; surrendering his innocence to the violet-eyed alien holding him down.

"Ngh! It hurts!" Okay, Alfred had to admit it hurt. The intrusion stretched his insides so fully. He felt Ivan push forward into him, little by little, pressing their sweating bodies together. Moments passed, until the human felt Ivan sheathed inside him, claiming the rest of the blonde's virginity.

"I… feel full…" Alfred murmured. It felt so weird, a deep heat settling in his stomach, which dulled the pain from the penetration.

The sunny-blonde shifted to take a peek, looking down inbetween his legs where he and Ivan met. "Oh wow, what do ya know? It fits!" The human closed his eyes, snickering for a moment to laugh at himself for worrying earlier. "Heh, you feel good… Ivan…"

Apparently, by the look on the Zoa's face, Ivan must have felt great, too. "Dude, don't worry. I'm good... Nmm…" The former virgin took a few deep breaths, to relax himself and accommodate such a massive object now throbbing inside him.

Alfred reached up and cupped Ivan's cheek, before planting a _chu_ on the alien's large nose. He shifted his hips upwards, as a signal for Ivan to get moving.

Ivan instantly felt his heart swell at the little kiss. "Ah, Alfred…" he breathed heavily, holding onto the boy's hips as he leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "You are so sweet."

The human's (admittedly precious) whimpers of pain worried the scientist at first; but he was relieved when Alfred let him know everything was fine. "Alright. I will start moving now." Ivan let out a low grunt as he thrusted his hips backwards, pulling out just a few inches of his cock, before roughly slamming back inside Alfred.

"A-Ahh… Nnn…" the grey-haired alien breathed, running his cool hands up and down the honey-blonde's hips and legs. "Haah… you feel so nice, little one…" Gradually, Ivan began to pick up the speed of his thrusts; still taking care to not move too fast and hurt Alfred. "Mmm, my precious little rabbit…"

The pale-skinned man wrapped his arms around the young human's body, his breath hot and heavy against Alfred's soft neck. "So… So cute," he panted, teasingly licking and nipping at one of the boy's earlobes. Human's ears were very small and round…

Holding onto the astronaut's body with one hand, the Zoa slowly wrapped his fingers around Alfred's warm, hard erection. "You like that?" he cooed, licking the human's cheek. "Your body feels so hot. Mmm... I love it, little one. You are simply precious. H-Haah…"

Another powerful surge of heat rushed through Ivan's body, causing him to let out a loud groan in pleasure. "Ohh, you feel amazing! Nnnmm!" He thrusted as fast as he could, his cock slamming hard into Alfred's prostate.

The painful pressure steadily left, leaving behind only pleasure. Alfred felt like he was dying, the sensation of the alien's cool body pressed against his burning hot skin. (But… why was Ivan comparing him to a rabbit?)

They were not lovers; but no doubt, the astronaut could call Ivan a friend. It was a little embarrassing… But the human couldn't think much at the moment.

The wheat-blonde shifted a little, hooking his legs around Ivan's waist and pushing the grey-haired alien closer into his body, hitting his sweet spot over and over.

As the two became more familiar with each other's bodies, they fell into a rhythm, thrusting against each other. The beautifully tan human loosened, his jaw relaxed, arching his back as his hips moved in synch with the grey alien's.

Ivan pressed deeper and built up speed, whispering sweet words in Alfred's ear as he nibbled on the edge, pulling on the lobe with his teeth. The blue eyed human mewled, wanting to release – and he needed it now.

His other arm still hooked around Ivan's neck; he trailed one of his hands down to wrap it around his neglected cock, only to be lightly smacked away as the older male took hold. "Ivan! Fuck, I... Ohhh!" Alfred whined. "Oh! Yes, yes!"

Alfred felt the familiar hot coil growing in the pits of his stomach, feeling so close now. "Ivan… I… I…!" Before the human could finish his sentence, the young man's hold broke with a shuddering cry.

He spilled his white seed on the alien's hand and across their stomachs. "Ha…haa… Ivan…" The astronaut panted and laid his head to the side, half-lidded blue eyes glazed over, as he watched Ivan with the same goofy smile on his face.

It won't be long now.

The platinum-blonde let out low, throaty groans of pleasure, thrusting harder and faster into the young man's tight warmth; before letting out a loud, unrestrained gasp of ecstasy. Alfred's climax bringing Ivan to his. "A-Ahh!" **/My… My little precious!/** Not thinking very clearly himself, the older man switched to his native alien tongue.

Like that mattered in the heat of the moment.

"Ohh…" The taller man wrapped his fingers tightly around Alfred's hips, squeezing his eyes shut as he rode out his orgasm to the very end. "S-Sorry… we… Zoa…" Ivan panted heavily, licking his dry lips. "Stay inside our… m-mate… for a while… after sex… to ensure they get… pregnant…"

The scientist couldn't help but burst into a fit of wheezing chuckles at the honey-blonde's – absolutely adorable – confused expression. "O-Of course, t-that does not apply to human males!" His expression tensed, as he shot nearly an entire pint of hot, sticky cum inside of Alfred. "Nnnn-!" Ivan lowered his face as close as he could to the human's, before pecking the young man on the cheek.

"You feel… So nice…" the alien repeated, finally feeling comfortable enough to slowly pull out. "Mm… That was…" He let out another soft chuckle. "That was quite possibly… the best sex I have ever had." He gave Alfred's flushed, warm cheek a small lick.

Of course, that round wouldn't get the young man pregnant. But… _No._ Stop it, Ivan.

"Hah, you seemed to enjoy it, too…" Ivan whispered, collapsing into the blankets next to Alfred. "I am… actually… rather fond of you. You are definitely one of the cutest humans I have met." His chilly hand slithered up the boy's thigh.

The absolutely adorable look on Alfred's face was badly misinterpreted. Panic flashed across the boy's sky-blue eyes at Ivan's comment, as he squirmed to avoid impregnation.

Then, he burst into chuckling fit. "Y-You ass!" The blonde yelped. The astronaut was just about tempted to whack that creep's head with a pillow.

He felt the alien's cock twitching inside, before being invaded as something shot inside of him. "Ah!" Alfred let out a gasp, shutting his eyes with a pleased hiss. The human curled his toes, immediately learning to love the sensation of the thick, foreign liquid filling him to the core…

The sunny-blond returned the compliment. "Uh-huh... you were fun... too... Ivan," he whispered, bumping their noses in affection.

The two bedmates rested from their post-sex high, tangled together, until the Zoa slowly pulled out of the former virgin.

"Yeah... loved it, big guy…" The human reached his hand downwards, coating his index and middle finger in the thick, teal-blue substance. Zoa semen. Alfred rubbed his fingers together, testing the texture, and without a thought; the human licked his fingers clean in front of his friend. A slight bump curved the human's abdomen from the amount of alien seed inside of him.

The embarrassed blonde shuddered, crossing his legs and trying to distract himself from thinking about the alien semen trailing down between his inner thighs.

"Yeah..." Alfred shifted with a tired sigh, brushing away his damp bangs out of his face. The exhausted human wanted to just sleep things off, and curled against the older male, fully content like a cat.

However, Ivan's comment about his fondness for the human, saying how he was cute (duh, heroes have the right to be cute!) stirred the American's ego… But further stirred more questions.

"Question. You keep saying you met humans before me. How did you met us anyways? So... Does this mean...?" Alfred pointed out, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at the platinum-blonde alien.

After a moment of thinking, the sunny-blonde bounced on the bed with enthusiasm. "Does this mean we finally did it? People can travel freely in space now?"

Childlike hope glimmered in the human's baby-blue eyes, expecting an answer from the Zoa. The astronaut remembered the year before he left Earth and went into hyper sleep. People were putting so much effort into leaving for the stars, due to the crisis back on Earth. It was like the space race all over again.

"By the way, what year is this anyways? Or do Zoas have a different concept of time? Last I checked it was 2081."

The planetary station was the first of such projects to survive in space. Okay, Alfred still questioned the lab experiments… He didn't like that one bit, but the American was just keeping his options open.

The astronaut wondered if he slept into the future. Humans finally went into space, visiting other planets and bumping into aliens like the Zoa. So maybe, humans finally figured out things out and everything was awesome now, right?

Ivan stared down at Alfred, a slight blush spreading across his pale cheeks as he stared at the pretty young man. The boy's stomach was slightly bulging out with his cum, almost making him look expectant…

The scientist quickly snapped out of his hazy, aroused state. "Yes. We Zoa have an entirely different method to measure time. It is quite difficult to compare our planet's measurements of time to Earth's." Of course, there was an extremely complicated 'Earthling-time to Zoa-time' formula that could give a rough estimate. But it was simply easier to treat Earthling-time and Zoa-time as two completely different sets of data.

"It is simply a result of our planets residing in separate universe planes!" the alien explained, ruffling Alfred's caramel-blonde hair. His amethyst eyes widened in astonishment at the human's comment. "Last you checked… it was 2081?" he repeated, glancing down at Alfred. "Oh my… I checked Earth's year not too long ago. It was 2137…"

Ivan smiled down at the human. "You have been asleep for quite some time, yes?" He laughed, giving Alfred's inner thigh a quick rub. "Humans certainly accomplished many feats within those fifty-four years…" The tired smile on the Zoa's face slowly turned into a concerned, disappointed frown. "But…" He let out a quiet sigh. "Last I checked… the pollution levels were unbelievably high. Same with the epidemics of disease…"

He darted his eyes away from Alfred, trying to focus on something else in the room. "I… doubt there are any humans remaining on Earth…" And there were definitely none in the surrounding space stations and space hotels, either.

The alien had no idea of the impact of those words.

"Uh-huh…" Alfred made himself comfortable, picking up a nearby pillow and hugging it his chest. He listened intently at the Zoa scientist's explanation. "Separate universe planes? As in… another universe?" Alfred stammered, obviously surprised and confused by the term. Just how far did the shuttle drift off course?

The wheat-blonde yelped when Ivan's broad hand ruffled his hair. "Nnn! Stop that! You're touching it again, Ivan!" Alfred protested, pulling his head away and making a face at the grey-haired alien. The young American was a cute mess, blonde hair ruffled into a bed-head.

The sex was fun, but his ass was not up for a second round.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Did you guys find the black box? It has all my space log data in it, my last entry was in that year. Y'know, in case something happened to me." Alfred explained. Thank goodness, if one thought about it. It was surprising for someone to survive for this long in space, especially with the crash and all. But the major shock; was that the alien said today was the year of 2137.

"Fifty-six years?" A grand accomplishment indeed. The twenty-four year old astronaut sitting next to Ivan barely aged a day since he went to sleep. Not to mention, after adding up the math in his head. "Ivan, I've been sleeping for fifty-six years?" Alfred repeated again, awkwardly pressing a hand to his face, checking if there any changes.

Nothing, not even a single grey hair. "Wow. That would make me eighty years old." The seemingly ageless astronaut gave a shy smile. "But I still look good for my age, right Ivan?"

"Ivan?" Alfred's smile broke, watching the sudden change of the Zoa's expression. The American listened to the sad report from the researcher. Alfred's blue eyes looked away from Ivan, staring down at the bedsheets. "But then that would mean..." A moment of silence fell between the two, as Alfred took everything in. "'Earth has become completely inhabitable." The astronaut whispered. The light in Alfred's blue eyes dimmed at the words, just loud enough for both of them to hear.

But in the back of his mind, a small voice said there was more to it – but the human refused to believe such a possibility.

Humanity can't be snuffed out overnight, even though global warming bit them in the ass hard. So maybe the guys thought just leaving their home planet to recover was the best option?

But the hard truth still remained that the Earthling probably will never be able to set foot back on Earth, ever again.

That hurt. Then again, being stuck in another solar system, on an alien planet, hitch-hiking back home seemed to be a very difficult task. "At least, everyone is still out there. I wonder... Mattie…" Alfred accidentally slipped his brother's name from his lips. He wondered, how were his twin and their friends doing during those years? Did they stay behind or move on?

The poor human's mind wondered endlessly, until exhaustion caught up with him. The blonde yawned loudly, falling back on the sheets next to Ivan's side. "Thanks for the information. It means a lot to me." Alfred whispered, gratefully nodding his head. "Well... Good night."

His blue eyes growing heavy, the exhausted human fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	2. The Experiment

**Ta-dah! Here you go guys, Chapter 2! This chapter's a bit more angstier (and sexier) than the last, with some dub-con... but without giving away too much of the plot, I hope you enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>It was early morning.<p>

Alfred was still sleeping in the bedroom where he dozed off yesterday, while Ivan had woken up and gotten out of bed sometime around midnight.

The violet-eyed alien sat down at the desk in his study, and carefully read through each entry in the human's space log. He couldn't help but chuckle fondly at Alfred's silly musings. With vivid detail, the boy proclaimed "the awesomeness of freeze-dried ice cream sandwiches", or lamented that "he couldn't bring his video games with him. And that sucked."

Alfred was such an interesting creature… And friendly, too. The scientist couldn't remember any other humans taking an immediate trust in him, if they did at all.

Yes… That naïve, feisty attitude of his was truly adorable. Just like a rabbit…

"Matthew…?" Ivan murmured to himself, reading a log entry detailing Alfred's personal relationships. He apparently had a twin brother named Matthew, and quite a few friends as well. His closest friends seemed to be three older men, named Arthur, Francis, and Kiku.

Then… The realization hit.

At that moment, a subtle noise was heard from the chief researcher's door, interrupting Ivan from his train of thought.

**/Permission to enter, sir?/** A polite voice was heard though an intercom, in the same alien language. However. the visitor's voice was laced with fear, for disturbing Ivan in his study. 'Toris', he goes by as his human name, stood by the door trying to calm his nerves. The green-eyed Zoa was one of Ivan's assistants and most experienced out of the trio. He was part of the lab's first Human Research team.

However, Toris – while a little more empathic than Ivan when it came to research – was skittish around close contact with humans, after a firsthand encounter with the flu virus from a human subject. Toris survived, barely… and still suffered from stomach aches every now and again.

The brunette's slightly pointed ears drooped a little, holding a set of files in one arm, and in his hand was a closed letter capsule marked with the symbol of the Zoa Federation; their planetary government. He was going to ask about the status of the human specimen who was saved from the crash site. Toris gave a sad sigh, thinking about the lively American, his naïveté in all of this.

The chief scientist placed the astronaut's log on his desk, before reaching over and pressing a button on a nearby control panel. **/Yes. Come in, Toris,/** Ivan replied, glancing over at the closed door. Hm. Well, the alien did have to start recording his observations of the human… That was always tedious and boring. But if he didn't keep a record of each experiment, he couldn't call himself Professor Ivan, after all. But… Perhaps he could ask one of his dutiful, respectful, _obedient_ assistants to handle the paperwork.

The door slid open, and the brunette Zoa stepped into the study. He hugged the file and capsule close to his chest.

**/G-Good morning, professor,/** Toris greeted with a nervous smile, as he approached Ivan's desk, not meeting the older male's gaze. **/These arrived this morning... Here are the results from the last project, and a message for you from the Federation. /** The meek researcher held out the file and placed it on Ivan's desk, along with the capsule.

The Zoa felt his natural curiosity pique, trying hard not to take a look at the screen. Damn his curiosity!

Toris averted his eyes and stepped back. Ivan was what you'd call... Intimidating. For a good reason. If you don't do your duties with the proper results, make a mistake, or question their superiority, you get punished. Of course to Toris, what scared the younger alien more was the chief's interest – or borderline obsession – to find one last specimen to continue human research.

Nobody questioned him or the Federation's pursuit for an ideal hybrid. Still, if the professor kept pushing his subjects mentally and physically…

No, he shouldn't think too much about it. The human subject will be fine, maybe Ivan will lighten up on the blonde human… _Alright. Don't say anything else and leave the room calmly,_ Toris thought to himself, repeating the words in his head as he turned to leave.

**/Stay here, please!/** The chief scientist ordered, giving a friendly smile towards his younger assistant. He glanced down at the file and letter capsule Toris had brought him. Ugh, he'd go through those later. It was probably a message from the higher-ups, demanding to know if he planned on continuing the Human Research Project with his latest specimen.

Of course he did. But…

Worry plagued the Zoa's mind. What if Alfred didn't have the particular gene? Only a few of his previous human specimens had it, which resulted in the births of half-breed Zoa. However, if his newest human specimen didn't have the gene… There wouldn't be much to experiment with. And there goes his career.

A troubled look spread across Ivan's face. He was so surprised by the human's benign attitude towards him that he didn't even accomplish the most necessary experiment yesterday. **/Toris, I…/** he began, glancing at the brown-haired alien. **/I will definitely need your assistance today. You are now dismissed./**

Toris instantly froze just a few paces to the door.

The young Zoa shuddered, but turned around, obeying the order. **/Yes, sir?/** He murmured, a little relieved, but still felt uneasy by the smile on Ivan's face. He must be in a good mood, better not spoil it… Toris assumed, carefully listening to the chief researcher's orders for today. **/Yes, Professor... The physical testing with the human subject?/** He quivered a little as the rest of the sentence slipped out.

Before either of them could answer, there was a loud thump from one of the walls. Toris raised an eyebrow, looking for the source of the noise. **/What was-/** There was another thump, before the door to the study opened. A person fell unceremoniously, landing on his face.

A shirtless blonde, clad only in his pants.

"Oww!" the astronaut groaned out loud, pushing himself up. Not a smart idea, but Alfred was starting to feel rather trapped. He was sick of being stuck in a white room with no windows; with a few objects floating that he guessed was furniture. The human had tried to look around the building for any signs of a bathroom, to take a much needed shower. He felt pretty uncomfortable and dirty.

Alfred stood up and looked around the study, then to Ivan and his assistant. Wrong room.

The astronaut half-expected to end it in the hallway. "Oh... Ehehehe... Good morning?" he said, with a small chuckle. However, Toris looked rather petrified at the human's sudden appearance. He turned to Ivan, and began to talk in a shaky voice.

**/I-Ivan, sir? Isn't the... the... subject, supposed to be under quarantine?/** Toris stammered out, as he started to shake. His paranoia spiked up from being in the same room with a human without any protection. So far, he was concerned for Ivan's health, if Alfred was still carrying any Earthling germs that weren't flushed out yet by the pill.

Ivan smiled warmly at his beautiful specimen, completely unconcerned with the assistant researcher's anxiety. "Ah, good morning, Alfred!" He chirped, beckoning for the honey-blonde to come closer. Today… He would start the first experiments. And he would discover that Alfred indeed had the gene. No worries.

The grey-haired alien glanced over at panicky Toris. **/Say anything more, and I can ruin your chances at getting another job!/** he giggled, tapping his slender fingers on his desk. "Anyway, Alfred, it is still quite early." Ivan gave a genuine, non-threatening smile at the young human. "There is much we have to do today. So if you are still tired, you may rest for a while longer."

"Is he okay?" Alfred asked, being the only one to notice the Zoa assistant's anxiety. The human felt a little hurt by that. He was never feared by anyone before.

However, Toris seemed to calm down a little when Ivan said something. The human thought he saw a flicker of pity in the meek Zoa's eyes, before Toris turned around and left the study. Leaving Ivan and Alfred alone in the room.

"That was 'Toris', just now, wasn't it?" Alfred said out loud, pursing his lips and staring at the door where the brunette alien had fled. He then turned back to Ivan, and approached the desk idly. "It's early? Sorry if I'm bothering ya then, Ivan," the wheat-blonde apologized. It was obvious that the human was more comfortable with the grey-haired alien researcher.

Alfred cringed at the scientist's words, but didn't show fear on his face. But it did remind the human that he was in the lab as a test subject. A subject about to undergo tests... today. Even worse, he still hadn't found a way out. Actually, since last night, Alfred wasn't even sure escaping was even a good idea in itself. "Nah, I sort of slept long enough already," the American replied, shaking his head.

However, his eyes spotted a certain love bite peeking out from the researcher's collar. The young man's cheeks reddened at the memory. He quickly looked away in embarrassment, and just stared at the desk's surface instead. Some capsule with... Well, it looked important though, and a file, both written in Zoa language. Lastly, was the astronaut's log.

"Were you reading my log?" Alfred asked awkwardly. How much did Ivan read? The Zoa researcher must have thought weird thoughts about his… 'latest subject.'

It was mostly just silly stuff written by a very bored astronaut. There were details about talking with NASA, a file on his brother and friends, a made-up survival guide on 'What to Do If You Encounter a Xenomorph, Predator, or Both?', and a list of complaints about missing the taste of hamburgers.

Ivan nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I… yes, I was reading your log," he answered, not looking directly at the honey-blonde. "I-I hope you are not offended..." The violet-eyed alien cracked a small smile. "I just wanted to learn more about your personality. Most of our knowledge about humans comes from what they have written."

"Nah, it's fine, Ivan," Alfred said nonchalantly, shaking his head. He crossed his arms and moved to the side of the desk, leaning against the side lightly. However, the astronaut seemed to be squinting his eyes now and again at the document while rubbing his eyes.

Alfred was a bit far-sighted without his glasses, but more importantly, there was no sign of his photo. The astronaut was still berating himself for losing it. Hopefully he could find it today.

The researcher let out a bubbly, childish giggle. "You are quite a humorous individual, Alfred. Even the entries where you express negative feelings made me laugh." Ivan subconsciously tugged on the collar of his uniform, trying to pull it up. "I find it very interesting how Earthlings portray what is extraterrestrial life to them. It is almost accurate… to a degree."

He pointed to a page of Alfred's 'Survival Guide'. "What you humans call… 'Xenomorphs'," the scientist explained, giggling at the crude stick-figure of the alien species in question. "They are similar to a certain species on our planet. These… Xenomorph-like creatures fulfill the niche on our planet that carnivorous animals, such as wildcats, have on Earth."

Ivan looked up at Alfred, obviously trying (and failing) to hold back a giggle as he noticed the petrified look on the human's face. "Oh, Alfred! Unlike those silly Earthling movies, these creatures only implant their young in their natural prey. They do not actively hunt more intelligent species." He ruffled the boy's messy hair. "Such as Zoa. Or humans."

"Huh?" The pale look on the human's face said it all. Holy fuck. There was actually something that is, or resembles, those creatures, and they're on this planet?

The young man cringed at the thought of what the Xenomorph-like creatures do to their 'prey'. "Well... umm... good to know," Alfred muttered under his breath, listening to the grey-haired alien.

"Ahha!"_ Again with the hair?_ Alfred stiffened. He held up his hands and pushed the Zoa away from his already messed up head – that one hair stand still sticking out among the rest. "Anyways... mind if I grab my spare clothes from the lab? And do you know where the showers are? Seriously, I reek." With that, the young man stuck his tongue out. Fifty-six years of no shower (and yesterday's activities) made the human feel dirty.

The grey-haired alien shrugged in response. "Well, I would have asked you if I could read your log, but you were sleeping!" He shook his head, still keeping his slight smile. "Still. It provided much information about Earthling behaviors…"

At least, when Earth was still a relatively healthy planet.

"You see, Alfred…" Ivan began, his violet eyes staring into the human's sky-blue ones. "To us, learning about Earth is like…" He paused, thinking for a moment. "Hm, it is like feeling around in a dark closet. We can receive information about Earth's climate and weather conditions through cross-universe plane radio signals, along with transmissions of human activity, but so far… " The scientist swallowed heavily, his mouth twitching slightly. "I… do not believe there is a Zoa who has ever seen Earth up close..." And that was quite troubling, considering the current state of the planet. "But now that we are friends, you should tell me more about your life on Earth sometime!" The grey-haired man added, seeming to cheer up.

Chuckling softly, the alien rose from his seat. "So about that shower! Luckily for you, I don't think our showers function too differently from showers on Earth. At least, I hope!" He stepped around his desk, before casually taking Alfred's hand into his. "Come along, little one. Perhaps after you get cleaned, I should give you a tour of my laboratory!" Ivan closed his eyes in happiness, as the two stepped out of his room through the automatic door.

Alfred stared back, feeling those alien eyes boring into him. The confused astronaut listened to the researcher's explanation. "Oh... wow." The boy's eyes widened, he was quite bewildered. "So… that would mean… you guys were getting info about humans without even us even knowing it." Damn. Who would have thought that was even remotely possible, especially with the distance between the Zoa planet and Earth.

But never seeing Earth up close?

Alfred felt a little sorry for the researcher. "Earth is a really nice place, even with climate change and all. But still, the sky was always blue, and the grass was green!" Alfred paused, his smile breaking a little. The human didn't mean to blurt it all out loud.

Earth was nice back then, yet, this was from what the Earthling remembered. Now that he thought about it, the astronaut was scared. Was his home planet even the same anymore? The sunny-blonde snapped out of his trail of thoughts, shoving it all to the back of his mind behind a cheerful smile.

"Yeah, friends!" Thank goodness, Ivan was being understandable. The pale alien was helping the astronaut cope through all this.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. (But still kind of creepy.)

"Ah…" The alien could only let out a quiet mutter in response, trying to picture the human's home in his mind. But it was quite difficult, when one has lived on a cold and rocky planet for his entire life. "Well, it certainly sounds interesting! But if I were to see Earth for myself, I would probably think it looked very strange!"

"For you, it would. But it would be fun! Earth has a lot of different terrains. There's no set climate, but it's a little more humid around the equator. Plus, there are seasonal changes all year long. Hmm… does this planet have something similar, Ivan?" Alfred asked. He and Ivan shared the same reactions, as they tried to picture each other's home planet.

Alfred moved forward willingly, following Ivan into the hallway. Every now and then, the blonde's eyes would scan one of the lab windows, trying to peek inside.

The chief researcher gave his precious specimen's hand a quick squeeze. "Well, here we are," he smiled, pointing to the metallic automatic door leading to the bathroom. **/Open,/** he commanded.

The bathroom in question was quite large, clean, and well-organized, just like the bedroom. "Alright! So… the left handle is cold water, and the right handle is warm water. There is soap, but try not to use too much. Your body might be able to handle the elements in our atmosphere, but I have no idea what the chemicals in the soap might do to your skin!" His soft, pretty, peach-toned skin…

The platinum-blonde alien stood by the shallow tub and shower, still staring into Alfred's lively blue eyes. "You may hand me your clothes when you are done undressing," Ivan offered politely, holding out his hand.

Okay. This is what an alien bathroom looks like? Or maybe the researchers crafted most of their equipment to resemble familiar objects for other subjects. Either way, Alfred stared awkwardly at the shower handles and oddly labeled bottles. "Okay... I think I got all that, thanks," Alfred said, only to find Ivan staring again. Seriously, what's with the staring? The human unconsciously took a step back.

"Wait, don't tell me… You're not gonna examine how the soap affects me while I shower, are you?" Alfred half-assumed, his cheeks reddening at the idea of undressing in front of Ivan. Then again, the alien researcher already saw the full map of his human anatomy. There was an awkward moment.

The embarrassed astronaut stared back at Ivan with an annoyed pout, but within a few moments, he gave in. He swiftly turned around, away from the Zoa's violet gaze, and started to remove his pants and boxers.

"Here. Try not to stare, buddy!" The honey-blonde teased, handing over his clothes to the grey-haired alien, before stepping into the shower and closing the curtains. Alfred fumbled a little, turning the shower handles. "S-Shit! Hot!" The human let out a sharp yelp as he turned the water too hot, followed by a few more fumbles with the handles, finally settling on the right temperature.

"Ohhh... Yeah, that hits the spot..." The water felt so good against his tensed body. For a moment, Alfred completely ignored Ivan and started to clean himself.

Beyond the curtain, the alien could hear the occasional moan and mewl from Alfred, before settling to a pleased hum.

"Ohh… my," Ivan muttered to himself, placing his hand over his lips. Yes… those were definitely those sweet moans of pleasure. Silly Alfred. If Zoa didn't naturally have a typically low sex drive, well… the human should've been more careful, letting out naughty little mews like that.

And Alfred's adorable innocence certainly wasn't helping matters.

The violet-eyed man began to neatly fold the human's pants. They were still so warm… Seriously, Alfred was a perfect, constant source of heat. And after last night's bout, apparently in more ways than one. After setting the article of clothing aside on a nearby shelf, the alien began to fold Alfred's boxers.

He raised an eyebrow. If he recalled correctly, the human's underwear was patterned similarly to the flag representing the Earthling landmass, The United States of America. "Huh…" Ivan mumbled, subconsciously stroking the fabric of the underwear. Wasn't wearing such an article of clothing a tremendous disrespect to his nationality? The alien couldn't even imagine wearing underwear suggesting any reference to The Federation…

Ivan couldn't help but take a quick glance through the clear shower door. Alfred truly had a beautiful body, somewhere inbetween muscular, lean, and just a little chubby… "Ha, so cute!" The scientist giggled to himself, immediately darting his eyes away – to avoid being caught sneaking a peak.

Alfred closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of water running down his body.

He hummed to himself as he scrubbed his hair and cleaned his lean, muscled figure. The American was proud of his body, and frequently took care of himself throughout his training. Still, Alfred had to admit he ate his share of junk food. Alfred often claimed that he had a high metabolism, so he couldn't possibly be fat!

The human winced, while cleaning the lower part of his body. God, his ass still hurt from last night... The boy's cheeks reddened a bit, before he made a face. The fuck? Why was he thinking about that?

The sunny-blonde's head snapped up, upon hearing a giggle. He swiftly turned around, just missing the Zoa who peeped at him. Alfred swore under his breath. Moments later, the shower was turned off, a hand reaching out to take a nearby towel hanging from a rack.

"Much, much better…" Alfred sighed, drying himself off and contently stepping out of the shower with the towel warped around his waist. The astronaut looked very pleased with himself, before turning to the Zoa alien holding his 'hero boxers'. "Err... Ivan, what are you doing with my shorts?" Alfred asked out loud, with a strange look on his face.

The alien stuttered for a moment, his slender fingers nervously kneading the soft underwear. "I-I… was just…" Ivan's lips twitched, still refusing to make direct eye-contact with Alfred. "I was just observing your clothing. That is all." He let out a nervous giggle. "Ah, quick question. Is it normal for humans to show their patriotism to their native landmasses with… their undergarments?"

Ivan smiled down at the slightly shorter man, resisting the growing urge to yank on that unusually sensitive hair. "I think it is strange how you Earthlings pledge allegiance to different landmasses, each with separate governments and languages." He gave a small shrug. "Isn't that just confusing? Well, I suppose since Earth is a bigger planet than ours, you humans require multiple government systems for each section of the world…" The researcher laughed. "I find it simply confusing."

Alfred cocked his head in confusion, as he watched the nervous Zoa researcher stammer in front of him, still touching his boxers. "Er... might be a little odd for some. But it's just an expression. No harm done." The American admitted he was rather patriotic towards his country, especially since he came from a military parent background.

However, the nervous giggling was enough for the young male to step back cautiously. Alfred hoped that the perverted alien didn't have plans to take him in the shower. Actually that would be kind of... _No!_

"Eh? I never thought about it. I mean, it's been that way since forever," the blonde answered with a nonchalant shrug, one hand holding up the towel on his waist. "Well, that's what makes traveling fun, being able to see other cultures and whatnot. Everyone thinks differently and does their own thing. I mean, we tried a United World Government gig. But it was a big… Pffft!" That summed it up quite well. It was a failure from the start.

It was an attempt to get all the major world leaders to actually come up with ideas during the past decade or so. But people didn't settle on one thing, each leader wanted to come out on top and leave the others behind, and almost everyone flat out hated the plan.

So in the end, international governments became separate once again.

"Huh? What is this planet anyways?" Alfred asked, listening to Ivan and his confusion about Earth governments. Understandable. The human wondered, as he pursed his lips, if Zoa even follow a similar form of democratic government, or follow a social hierarchy instead. Or perhaps something entirely different? This was getting a little awkward. "Sorry, can we go over this a little later? I wanna get changed in my other clothes. Isn't it a little odd to be talking about this stuff in the bathroom?"

"I think I understand… at least, a little bit," Ivan replied, giving a small nod. "Of course, I still find many aspects of human behavior and society quite… puzzling." The researcher laughed quietly, as he crossed his arms. "Ah, well. That is to be understood. More to learn, yes?"

The pale-skinned, amethyst-eyed alien truly wanted this. To be able to have a meaningful conversation with Alfred – who, in his eyes, was the alien – and discover aspects of human life a Zoa could never comprehend. The humans collected before this special one were nothing more than specimens for breeding experiments.

Failed breeding experiments.

And no matter what Ivan told himself, Alfred was no different than his previous human specimens. Alfred was an alien. An Earthling. A member of a weak and unintelligent species. But the chief researcher desperately wanted to see the human in a different light.

Why? Why did Zoa have to view aliens as objects to be probed, dissected, and impregnated? It _was_ possible to learn about another's life, not through experiments, but through diplomatic conversation and friendship.

Right?

Ivan breathed through his nose, trying to wipe those depressing thoughts from his mind. "Well… I am… not exactly sure how I can say our planet's name in a human language…" He thought for a moment, tying each Zoa letter to a pronounceable, English one. "Ep… er… ay… elle." The Zoa alien turned towards Alfred, before repeating the planet's name. "Eperraelle. Eperraelle is the name of my planet."

_No._

The troubling thoughts came rushing back. Along with those seemingly constant threats from the higher-ups. No matter what he wanted to think, Ivan had a duty. He was the Chief of Human Research. Those experiments had to be done today. There was no getting around it.

"Uh-huh." The human nodded in agreement, but pouted a little. "This would be a lot easier if I had an atlas or something. I can only explain so much..." Alfred murmured to himself. Sadly enough, he was the only one here who had first-hand experience with human society – at least, the years during his life, and basic knowledge of history, but certainly not everything.

The sunny-blonde wished he could give better information to the curious alien. "Well, let's just keep exchanging info for now! Your stuff about the Zoa is great too, Ivan," Alfred replied with a playful laugh, patting the older male's shoulder.

It took a moment for the human to repeat the researcher's syllables, as he mimicked the words quietly with the alien. "Eperraelle? That's a very pretty name for a planet." The young man smiled gratefully. "Maybe, if possible… Could you show me around outside the lab sometime?" The astronaut was unaware that his casual words were a painful knife into his friend's thoughts. "Ivan?" The lack of response was a little worrisome. "Did I say something weird?"

The grey-haired alien remained quiet, his face void of all emotion. After a few unsettling moments of silence, Ivan finally spoke up. "No." He clenched his large hands into a pair of trembling fists. "I-I'm sorry, Alfred. I am terribly sorry." He clenched his teeth, darting his eyes away from the blonde human. "It is not safe outside the lab. And… And to tell you the truth, you are not safe here, either."

In less than a second, the larger man grabbed onto Alfred's shoulders, before forcefully shoving him against a wall. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Ivan apologized repeatedly – almost madly – yet provided no explanation for what he was sorry about. His specimen didn't need an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but… it is my job," the Zoa breathed, crashing his cold lips against the human's warm, soft ones. It wasn't one of the gentle, loving kisses he and Alfred shared last night. Those were stupid human emotions. This was a kiss of betrayal. "I told you that I had to experiment on you today. Because… all you are truly worth to me… is…"

He couldn't say it. And yet, he had to admit the truth to Alfred. But admitting that truth would ruin the one pure friendship he ever had. His assistants weren't his friends. The Federation authorities weren't his friends. This one human was his friend.

"A-All you are truly worth to me is a specimen. Nothing more, Alfred."

"Ah!?" The clueless human barely let out a yelp, as the alien suddenly shoved him against the wall and held down his wrists. Alfred gritted his teeth, locking eyes with Ivan. "Ivan?" Alfred tried to pull away, but the larger man's strength held him down. The human's blue eyes were filled with confusion, uncertainty, and a flicker of hurt in response to the Zoa researcher's apology, before fading to anger.

Alfred's towel fell to the floor, as he began to struggle again, helplessly trying to kick the broad alien away from him.

"Uh-huh, yeah right! You – mfft!" The angry blonde hissed, but the struggling human's efforts ceased when Ivan, his alien friend, crushed his lips against Alfred's. The hapless human seized up and shuddered.

This kiss on the lips was a first. Cold lips, as if kissing a corpse. Alfred whimpered in protest, trying to resist and pull away. He gasped for air once Ivan pulled away, speaking the truth and the reality of the astronaut's situation.

A trapped specimen.

"Why am I not surprised, Ivan?" Alfred muttered sarcastically, lowering his head and lightly chuckling at his own irony. That was all Alfred could answer, really. Really, now. How could he be so stupid? It was just a facade after all, and he just fell for it. Hard. Maybe it was the isolation that finally got to the poor human's head?

The alien let out a low growl. "I'm glad you understand, _specimen,_" he hissed, his voice cold and acidic – not at all glad. And he wasn't glad in the slightest. He was furious, upset, and remorseful. Ivan had to choose whether to disrespect his so-called human friend, or disrespect The Federation. Only one of these was more important in the long run.

"But do not worry, little one. I still think you are beautiful." The researcher let out a hollow laugh, not at all like his usual childish (if somewhat unnerving) giggles. "A beautiful breeding vessel. Isn't that nice? I actually find you worthwhile!" Ivan trailed his cold fingers up Alfred's damp thigh. "But first, you have to prove yourself to me. That is what the experiments are for." He laughed again, lightly brushing his fingertips against the human's warm, exposed genitals.

The alien licked his lips, giving a dangerous smile down at the caramel-blonde. "Come along then, my little rabbit. You want to prove yourself to me, yes?" He yanked on Alfred's wrist, pulling him away from the wall, and practically dragging the naked boy out of the bathroom. "To my laboratory."

Ivan was only doing his job. A job that the Zoa researcher seemed to love doing to poor saps like him.

The sound of Ivan's hollow laugh screamed crazy to the helpless human. But it was the least of the astronaut's worries. Alfred could feel his blood run cold at those words. _Breeding vessel?_ Oh god, this was a nightmare. Hell, Alfred desperately wished this was all a really porny nightmare.

"Fuck that! Go find a real date, asshole!" The younger male's body stiffened. He bit his lip at Ivan's cool touch from his inner thigh to his dick, desperately ignoring the creeping pleasure up his spine. "I don't need to prove nothing. I'm the freakin' hero for Christ's sake! I'd rather die than go through this shit!" The stubborn blonde ranted angrily, not caring whatever nonsense he was spurting out his mouth. "And I'm not your 'rabbit', either!" Alfred began to struggle against the Zoa researcher, digging his heels into the floor and clinging to the nearest bolted down object in the bathroom.

But the naked blonde's hands could barely cling to the edge of the doorway, before it slipped though his fingers, as he was forcibly dragged into the hallway.

_Fuck,_ Alfred thought miserably, trying to ignore the fact that he was still exposed. Blue eyes glared at Ivan's broad back. He tried not to ponder if the man spoke the truth, or was just getting on his good side. But Alfred really didn't want to think about anything, other than getting away from this guy now. He looked at the pale-blonde's hand, before attempting the next best thing.

_CHOMP!_

The American bit into the pale skin of his captor's hand, digging his teeth to try and get Ivan to let go. Maybe pass on some Earthling germs for good measure, for using him all this time.

Throughout the hallway, the sounds from the struggling subject did not go unnoticed to the assistants of the lab. Toris was in the same hallway near the laboratory entrance. The brunette looked up from his charts, hearing approaching footsteps in his direction.

"But you really are like a rabbit, Alfred!" Ivan chirped in a disturbingly sing-song voice, stepping closer and closer to the entrance of his lab. "That is what all alien specimens are! They are pets that must be tamed!" The chief researcher let out a pained grunt, as the stupid test subject bit his hand. Hard. "O-Oh! Maybe you are more like a puppy, then!" He didn't cuss or show anger at Alfred's vain attempts to fight back. Ivan couldn't. Such emotions and worthless words were frowned upon.

A productive member of society would _never_ let an unruly specimen ruin their job.

**/Oh, Toris!/** Ivan called out, noticing the younger Zoa standing by the door. Such a dutiful assistant… **/What a pleasant surprise! I knew I would need you today./** The horribly dissonant smile remained on his face. **/My specimen is behaving terribly. He just doesn't seem to grasp the importance of the experiments…/** The alien let out a heavy sigh, his grip nearly cutting off the circulation in Alfred's arm. **/You have the leash prepared, yes? Go get it, Toris. Now./**

Alfred's blue eyes narrowed at Ivan, and tried to bite harder to express his point. He was starting to lose feeling in his right arm from the alien's sheer grip.

Why was Ivan spouting that nonsense? Was it really necessary to take advantage of the human last night? Couldn't the Zoa researcher just test the astronaut while he was still doozy from out of stasis? Why did it matter now? The naked human shuddered, as the bitter taste of blood welled up in his mouth. Alfred tried to hold on, to be more of a thorn in Ivan's side, but the sunny blonde had to let go. "Urk!" Alfred coughed miserably, spitting out drops of Zoa blood onto the floor.

Today was_ not_ Toris' day. Why couldn't he just stay and check up on the lab rabbits? **/Huh?/** The meek Zoa yelped, looking up to his superior and...

The assistant's face instantly paled, noting the human specimen. So… Ivan was starting the first round of experiments… Oh no, poor human… Toris thought. It was just a matter of time. Maybe if Ivan explained it all to the human, instead of outright forcing it, the human could have been better off? **/That's... unfortunate, sir,/** The brunette replied, barely above a whisper. Unfortunate for Alfred, that is.

Toris hadn't assisted with an experiment on a live human in "years". But, The Federation wanted results from the astronaut today.

The main difference was how the stubborn blonde specimen wasn't begging for mercy, like most of the first human subjects. But without a doubt, the human was going to make things difficult for the both of them… although, mostly for himself.

Maybe, if this one was truly lucky, he won't be positive for the gene.

**/The leash? I mean… r-right, the leash is charged and ready, sir,/** the green eyed alien affirmed. Why the leash? It was one of their strongest tools for taming experiments. A little too powerful for even a human, but Toris' fear of his looming superior overcame his sympathy for Alfred. **/Um... Y-Yes, Professor Ivan…/** Toris answered quickly, lowering his head to avoid looking at the human as he turned and went back inside the lab.

A minute later, the brunette came back with a small black box in his hand. With a mere touch, the black surface folded itself, revealing a collar. Reluctantly, Toris passed it over to Ivan.

**/Thank you,/** Ivan giggled, holding the metallic collar and leash with his right hand, and keeping his grasp on the rabid human with his left. "Come along, Alfred!" The researcher snapped, switching back to English. He jerked forward, forcing the sunny-blonde through the doors to his laboratory. "If you would stop fighting and cooperate, this will be much easier for the both of us."

The platinum-blonde let out a slightly frustrated huff as the human stubbornly dug his heels into the floor, preventing him from dragging his subject any further. "This is not a game, specimen," the older Zoa growled, quickly clipping the collar around Alfred's neck before he could attempt to fight back. "There." He couldn't resist smiling gleefully at the young man's fright. "You won't act like a bad boy now, yes?"

"The hell it ain't a game! And don't expect me to believe anything you say!" Alfred spat defiantly, to get his point across to his "friend". No, really. Alfred wasn't in the mood to believe any more of Ivan's lies.

Alfred suddenly froze when he heard a soft click. The moment the collar was attached firmly around his neck, his blue eyes widened in horror. "N-No!" Alfred winced, expecting an angry bolt of electricity. He glared at that smiling bastard and raised his fist. Instantly, the astronaut felt a tinge in the back of his neck, then his entire body, before suddenly going limp. The young man's body paused and staggered, before the cold feeling ebbed away.

The leash makes a subject's body feel pins and needles every time they try to do excessive, stressed movements. It interrupts certain brain signals to prevent the victim from struggling or hurting themselves. Most animal subjects are tamed after a single dose. However, humans literally try to kill themselves when exposed to this painful treatment.

Still, this was a much better method than the cliché shock treatment.

Toris shuddered, seeing Alfred reduced to a helpless dog. He watched the subject try again, his body unable to respond correctly.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Alfred asked, lowering his head in defeat and exhaustion. Mentally and physically. Is this what happened to the other humans?

"Well... This procedure is physical testing. Professor Ivan will be extracting genetic samples from you," the assistant explained calmly, holding back a wince of pity towards the poor subject. Was he mentally broken already? He hoped not. Toris was only an assistant, it was his job to monitor the subject's status during the procedure. "So... any questions?" The brunette added, by habit. His green eyes looked at Ivan nervously, fearful of punishment.

There was a short silence from the victim. "Just one." The wheat-blonde was silent for a few more moments and stared at the floor. "Is this going to hurt?"

"That is right, Toris!" Ivan answered to his assistant's explanation, dragging Alfred behind him as he stepped into his lab. At least, the Zoa called it a laboratory. To the human, the unearthly white room must have looked more like one of those hardcore torture dungeons.

There were a number of blinking, humming, floating machines, giving the room somewhat of a genuinely medical atmosphere. However, on closer observation, there were numerous long, phallic-shaped objects, all casually scattered on a nearby table. That definitely didn't look like typical laboratory equipment, alien or not.

The grey-haired man let out a husky grunt, finally pulling his specimen close enough to an inclined metal chair with stirrups. "Here we are," he sighed fondly, keeping his grasp on the leashed human. Yes… Despite the innate brutality of it all, human experiments were actually rather interesting. Coupled with beautiful little Alfred, well… This was certainly going to be a good day.

Ivan just hoped this wouldn't all be for naught. He couldn't let those stupid, distracting thoughts get to him, but… He sincerely prayed that Alfred had the gene. He couldn't think about what would happen to both him, and Alfred, if the gene wasn't found.

Showing just a touch of sympathy, the tall alien ran his hand through Alfred's golden-blonde locks. "I cannot promise you it won't hurt. The best you can do for now is to be a good boy and take it. Just go with what feels good." He let out another totally sane giggle. "Come now. Onto the chair, specimen."

To Alfred, the whole atmosphere felt similar to a warden leading an inmate to the death chamber.

The leashed human looked at the tools and machines. None of them were like what he expected. The human subject mentally gulped at the reality of the situation. There were no tools that could cut him open, but seeing the phallic-like tools made Alfred wonder if Ivan was more of a pervert than a researcher.

Yep. Alfred was good as fucked.

Alfred stared at the chair, and tried to step back. He shuddered and glanced away, refusing to look up at Ivan or Toris.

However, the wheat-blonde felt a hand on his head and momentarily relaxed, only to flinch at Ivan's "sympathy". Blue eyes turned to a glare of disbelief at the Zoa researcher. "Just go what feels good? Oh, lucky me!" Alfred replied, with heavy sarcasm. The human subject was very reluctant to step even a foot closer.

Eventually, the stubborn astronaut was sat in the chair, thanks to the leash.

The Zoa assistant pulled out a pair of gloves and a medical mask to cover his mouth. His face was emotionless, as he picked up three small disks. He attached them to the subject's chest and wrists. Toris then walked away to a nearby computer and started to type instructions, showing Alfred's current status. **/Vital signs are normal, Professor./**

**/Ah, very good!/** Ivan replied, casually taking hold of Alfred's thighs and spreading them a bit wider. **/From our previous experiments, you should know that a human's heartbeat and blood flow rate increases as a result of arousal. Be sure to record his initial statistics, yes?/**

A scheming grin on his face, the platinum-blonde alien delicately brushed his cool, gloved fingertips against Alfred's stomach. "Don't try to hold anything back. And don't be scared. You might like this!" He inched his fingers just a tad closer towards the young man's flushed chest, intent on seeing a reaction from his specimen. "Relax, little one."

"J-Just get this over with…!" Alfred countered, regretting how his voice sounded so small, so weak. The human shivered – not from the cold steel of the chair, but the sick look on the researcher's face. Alfred's cheeks went pink at Ivan's words of "encouragement". The sunny blonde lied back, taking a deep breath, before closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on something else.

_Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts…_ Alfred mentally chanted, to prepare himself for what was to come.

The human subject jumped, as he felt a cool touch against his warm skin. Despite his better judgment… it felt good. The blonde bit down on his lower lip. His breathing hitched, his heart beat a little faster, and he craned his neck as Ivan's hand moved closer to his chest.

The older male couldn't help but chuckle at the human's obvious arousal. It was so amusing, how just a few little touches could reduce Alfred into an adorable mess of whimpers and shivers. **/Toris, are you getting an increased reading? Are you recording the data?/** Ivan asked, lightly flicking one of the honey-blonde's erect pink nubs. "Does that feel good, my little rabbit?" The alien giggled lightly, switching from his professional jargon to cruelly teasing the human. "You get so hot and bothered when your chest is touched. And when your hair is touched, too! You truly are a strange specimen. I… I like that, very much."

The chief researcher quickly and abruptly pulled his fingers away from the boy's nipples. It wasn't intercourse, for crying out loud, it was an examination. "Keep those legs spread!" The violet-eyed alien commanded, rather harshly, as he picked up one of the elongated objects, before placing it on a small table closer to the examination chair.

Ivan couldn't help but crack another cold smile at Alfred's look of fear. "Ha, but don't worry. We always use lube during physical testings!" He swiped what appeared to be a small, glass bottle of the substance from another nearby table. "Just stay relaxed, just like that…" The older male continued to whisper little phrases of encouragement, as he popped open the bottle and poured a generous portion on his index and middle fingers.

The alien paused, his expression quickly turning solemn. _Just pretend it's me, Alfred,_ he wanted to say.

**/Y-Yes… Subject Jones' heart rate is rising quickly, s-sir,/** Toris responded, carefully recording the data being processed. Toris looked away from the screen, confusedly watching Ivan toy with the subject, as he kept saying strange obscure things that had a very strong effect on Alfred's vitals.

By now, the human male was beginning to whimper, showing signs of heavy sexual arousal. But what was the chief doing…? The assistant immediately snapped out of his little daze and glued his eyes back on the screen, praying Ivan didn't notice.

Alfred let out a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut as blood rushed to his rising dick. He shifted slightly and crossed his legs. He tried not to think about last night.

How Ivan touched him, held him, how they fucked like rabbits.

"Nnnn..." He didn't want to think about that bastard alien. The same guy who tricked him, and was about to do all sorts of shit to him. Thankfully, Ivan's sudden command was like a splash of cold water. His blue eyes snapped open. Without thinking, Alfred spread his legs for the researcher. The human shuddered again, watching Ivan hold the tool. This time, fear gripped him, almost causing his erection to go soft.

Alfred mutely nodded, laying his head to the side. His breathing hitched at Ivan's encouragements. He then noticed the solemn look in the alien's eyes. "Ivan?" He asked, without thinking. The two looked at each other, until the blue-eyed human sighed. He slowly closed his eyes, preparing himself for the physical test.

"Hush," the alien responded, his eyes fixated on Alfred's lower regions. "Don't hold anything back. Scream if you have to." Without another word, Ivan thrusted his lubricated index and middle fingers inside the human's resisting entrance.

He wasn't trying to aim at Alfred's prostate. **/Toris, record his current vitals,/** the researcher ordered, scissoring his two digits to roughly stretch the human's ass. The specimen's pleasure wasn't a concern at the moment. That would come later, after this particular trial. "Ha. Even after our… experience, yesterday, you're still quite tight…" Ivan commented to himself, not caring at all if Alfred overheard or not.

The alien tried not to let the honey-blonde's groans of pain bother him. Those humans before him suffered through several early (and very uncomfortable) methods of physical testing. Alfred shouldn't be treated as a special exception.

**/Recording, professor,/** the assistant replied, wincing now and then. Trying to tune out the human's cries of pain, and the occasional curse.

"AHH!" Alfred bucked up, trying to push the alien's invading fingers out of him. Even lubricated, it still hurt like a bitch and none of it felt right. "Ngh..." The tortured blonde squinted his eyes, looking between his legs as the pale alien did his work. "Fuck...!" If he didn't have that stupid leash, Alfred wouldn't mind planting his foot in Ivan's face.

Taking another stroke of pain, Alfred winced and bit the lower part of his lip to stifle another scream. Was the researcher doing this on purpose? Was that even necessary for whatever Ivan had in mind next? Either way, he just wanted the pain to stop.

"I told you to relax," Ivan reprimanded, feeling Alfred's insides clench and squeeze around his fingers. "Just settle down. Don't try to stop me."

The alien didn't even realize how threatening that statement sounded to the human. His mouth curled into a slightly devious grin. "Stay still," he ordered, before lightly prodding the human's sensitive gland with his index finger. He wanted to see Alfred beg. Beg like… like a puppy. Perhaps the most obedient and naïve Earthling creature.

The researcher continued to roughly thrust and scissor his fingers after giving the blonde that one jolt of pleasure. He wanted to see its effect on his psyche.

"Nngh!" Alfred coughed hoarsely at the taste of blood in his mouth, trickling down his lip from biting down so hard. He didn't want this. The subject tried so hard to resist, but the more Alfred did, the worse it got. He tried not to give any satisfaction to the researcher stretching him, but the boy's inner muscles steadily gave in to the pain, relaxing bit by bit.

"Hah... ahh…" The human shuddered again, hearing the cold threatening sounds ringing in his ears. Just how sick could the Zoa alien get? Maybe, if Alfred was lucky enough, he could simply pass out on the table and not wake up.

The subject felt a shock though his system.

"Ivan!" Blue eyes flew open at that moment of pleasure, before it faded away. The human bucked his hips involuntarily against Ivan's fingers, hoping to feel that little spark again. Alfred's face went red at what he had done, but his arousal was becoming pretty evident as he felt his dick growing hard.

Ivan was painfully patient, contrasting the young man's resolve and sanity.

"Please..." Alfred let out a quiet whine. He wanted this pain to stop. "Ivan..." He wanted to get a move on, or make it better. He wanted to get this over with. "Just fuck me..."

There. The defeated blonde said it. The self-proclaimed hero hated admitting every moment of it.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at Alfred's plea. "Oh, my naughty little specimen," he sighed, pausing the movement of his fingers. "That was yesterday. Now, you are just an experiment. I am sorry." He chuckled softly, giving the human's rosy inner thigh a sharp pinch with his other hand. "But don't worry, you lewd thing. I think you will get what you want."

Slowly, the researcher pulled his fingers from Alfred's hole, smirking a little as the boy's anal muscles squeezed around his digits. "Just stay still," he whispered again, picking up one of the phallic objects from the table.

He gave the thick sex toy (could it be anything else?) a squeeze, causing it to let out a low hum and start vibrating. "You should be wet enough. Don't worry." The grey-haired alien lightly pressed the tip of the object against the Alfred's quivering entrance. He giggled quietly as the human stretched around the toy, almost struggling to take in just the head.

"S-Shut it! That came out the wrong way!" Alfred stammered with a loud groan. It was just the wrong word that came out of his mouth. This was a fucking nightmare. "Just get a move on... asshole." Great, now the alien was making fun of the poor human. Could this get any worse?

Actually yes, it could.

The wheat-blonde raised an eyebrow as he heard something vibrate. Then, Alfred could feel something press against his hole.

"THE HELL- IS THAT A– _NNGHH?!"_

_It's just part of the procedure,_ Toris repeated to himself, recording Alfred's sudden spike in his vitals when Ivan introduced the vibrator. There were sudden shouts from the human, accusing Ivan of being a 'sick-ass pervert', or 'This is not science!' A set of moans filled the room once the phallic tool was pressed further inside.

What was wrong with this human? Still, Alfred was holding off better in Toris' standards, compared to the prior subjects.

"Shh…" Ivan pushed the vibrating object as deep as he could inside Alfred. As his pale lips curled into a slight smirk, he jabbed the thing right into the human's sensitive bundle of nerves. That would definitely evoke an interesting reaction.

He couldn't hold back an unsettling chuckle as Alfred pleaded for him to stop. "Of course it is science," the alien replied calmly, wrapping his fingers around the base of the vibrator, before thrusting it harshly against the honey-blonde's prostate. "It even fits the universal definition of science. I have formed a hypothesis, and I am testing it."

The poor, naïve human didn't _have_ to know what exactly his hypothesis was. **/Toris, pay close attention to his stats,/** Ivan ordered. He pulled his hand off the toy, and let it sit and vibrate, lodged deep inside Alfred's stretched hole.

"Ahh!" Alfred let out a sharp gasp when Ivan shoved the vibrator further inside him, right into his sensitive spot. The human shut his eyes tight, his body shuddering like a leaf. "AHHH! More like you're… trying to… _ngh!_"

Alfred winced. He did not want to look, but he could feel something dripping between his legs, most likely blood from that particularly rough thrust.

What hypothesis was Ivan going on about? How long could the human last with this thing inside of him? Alfred wanted to reach down and pull out the stupid object, but he just lay there, panting heavily and looking like a sweaty, horny mess. The way the vibrator buzzed inside him, setting his nerves on fire though the pain, hurt so much and felt so wrong, but... _ugh._

His wheat bangs were sticking to his face, his cheeks flushed, and he was sweating all over as his member started to drip precum. He shuddered, feeling the familiar hot coil in his stomach almost ready to snap... Now, Alfred was reaching his limit.

**/Sir? The subject's heartbeat and blood pressure, he's showing signs of an upcoming-/** Toris said, watching the heightening stats after that initial thrust. Before the brunette could continue, there was a sharp, needy whine from the subject.

"Ngh! I can't take it anymore!"

**/…orgasm,/** Toris finished with a deadpan voice. The poor human. Must they always be this loud? At least it was a sign of progress, meaning it won't be long now.

"Oh, oh!" As soon as Ivan's specimen appeared to reach his peak, the researcher snatched an important item off the table. It wasn't another phallic object, but it was a glass vial, somewhat resembling a test tube. The tube had a wide neck, and measured a little over ten inches in length, with a large, spherical-shaped chamber at the base.

Streams of off-white liquid began to splurt from Alfred's member, signaling his heavy climax. Ivan hurriedly slammed the tube over the human's throbbing, ejaculating sex organ, trapping the fluids he was releasing in his orgasmic state. "There… there we go, let it all out…" The researcher cooed softly to his subject, breathing against Alfred's inner thigh. "So much is coming out… that is excellent…"

Alfred let out a groan as he released his seed, not caring at all about the device placed over his dick. "Mmmm..." The human obeyed for once, relaxing his tensed body, shuddering every now and then.

The vial eventually collected a suitable amount of Alfred's semen, about an ounce or two. That amount pales in comparison to a Zoa's, but more importantly, the researchers had collected a vital item – the astronaut's DNA.

The experience left Alfred completely spent. "Ugh..." The human whimpered, opening his eyes, shuddering again at the feeling on his thigh. Alfred shifted, trying to get more comfortable now that his sexual high was over. The subject was left with a sense of disgust, and the item in his ass was not helping. "Just get it out of… me… please…" The subject's voice broke, as he referred to the vibrator that was still buzzing inside of him. Ivan got whatever he wanted from him. Alfred just wanted the experiment to end now.

The researcher ignored his specimen's pleas, and glanced over at his assistant.** /Do you have everything recorded, Toris?/** Ivan questioned, as he slowly and carefully pulled the transparent tube off of Alfred's softening member.** /I believe our experiment is complete./** As soon as the vial was in his hands, the alien grabbed a cork off the table and pressed it inside the hole of the vial, keeping the reproductive fluids trapped inside.

Ivan set the glass tube on a nearby rack, before roughly yanking the vibrator out of Alfred's entrance. Then, he looked at Toris again. **/Will you lead the specimen back to its room? I need to stay here and cultivate the sample as soon as possible./**

**/Yes, uploading the recording to our archives,/** the assistant answered, checking the computer and the data twice.

Alfred let out a sharp yelp, as Ivan removed the vibrating tool out of him, ignoring the steady dribble of blood from his abused hole.

For Alfred's sake, Toris hoped the human was not a carrier. Painful as this was, it was all necessary for the possible revival of the Earthling species.

The Zoa held back a shudder at the thought of touching the human. Hopefully, he wouldn't catch anything, so he did his best to gently help the exhausted blonde out of the chair. Alfred bit his lip, wincing in pain and leaning against the younger Zoa for support. Toris could see the anger and hurt in those blue eyes, directed at Ivan, who barely noticed.

Toris left the laboratory with Alfred after the completion of the experiment, leaving Ivan to his research. The brunette was tasked to clean up the poor human and dress him in his spare NASA uniform.

All the while, Toris kept his wits to himself. He feared that the wheat-blonde would try something.

Oddly enough, Alfred chose to keep to himself, rather than lash out at the other researchers. Eventually, the assistant left the human alone to rest.

* * *

><p>As of right now...<p>

The astronaut just wanted to die.

Alfred curled into a ball on the black sheets, hugging his knees and trying to forget the memory of last night's events. "Fuck… fuck… god, what did I do to deserve this?" he cursed to himself.

Despite what happened, the American did not grudge against the other aliens. Most of his anger and hurt was directed at the head researcher. Alfred never felt so violated in his life. He felt like a complete idiot for falling for Ivan. That asshole of a researcher. Though, Alfred felt rather bad for snapping at Toris when the assistant eventually returned, bringing a tray of food and some medicine that remained untouched on the table.

Worst of all, Alfred felt so alone in this place, in this room, and it was eating him up. Hell, couldn't they at least place the astronaut in a room with other human subjects?

Even his missing photo would have brought him comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid, stupid boss…/**

The youngest of the three Zoa researchers, a curly-haired boy who looked no older than a 15 year old human male, grumbled to himself as he operated a simplistic craft that resembled a vacuum cleaner. **/Geez, the one time I wanna help in his lab, he scares me away!/** The dirty-blonde alien let out a disappointed huff and began to clean the walls. **/Maybe I should just quit…/**

Raivis' violet eyes widened as he stepped on a slippery object. Ugh, was there a chemical spill or something? **/Gah!/** Tossing the cleaning instrument aside, the clumsy assistant attempted to steady himself before he crashed to the floor.

He shot an accusing glare at the object in question. However, his expression softened as he took a closer look. **/Hey… wait a minute…/ **It wasn't a spilled chemical at all. It was a piece of paper. A picture of humans.

**/Woah, is that the specimen?/** Raivis crouched down and picked up the photograph. At least, one of the humans in the picture resembled the specimen they had awoken yesterday. There were four others smiling and posing next to him. And they all looked downright weird.

Something clicked in the young Zoa's mind. **/What if the boss needs this?/** He thought for a moment. If Ivan _did_ need the picture, for whatever reason, Raivis could make himself useful for once! On the other hand, Toris did tell him that Ivan was extremely busy. And when Ivan was "extremely busy", you did not want to distract him. At all.

**/Wait… Maybe I could return this to the specimen instead!/**

Raivis confidently nodded and held the photo in his grasp. Okay… Now, where did the specimen live, again? Ivan usually kept humans in a place called the 'Guest Room'. Until he took them to his lab… The short Zoa held back a shudder. **/Uh… it's… this way./** Still holding onto the picture, Raivis headed down the hallway leading to the Guest Room. It was a long walk, though, and he could have used warp panels. Problem is, the youngest assistant had no idea which panels lead to what floor, which would only cost time.

Finally, the curly-haired boy reached a door, marked with letters that indicated it was the Guest Room. **/U-Um…/** He cleared his throat and knocked on the door. **/R-Raivis here…/** Oh! Alfred was a human, and humans couldn't understand the Zoa's language. Dammit!

"Um… uh…" The alien stuttered quietly, trying to think of what to say. Eduard was the most fluent in American English, right behind Ivan, whereas Raivis… well… "Uh, you! Human! I… have… thing!"

When he heard a knock on the door, Alfred sat up on the bed and wiped the bead of tears from his face. Not that he was not crying, mind you.

"Go away," the human answered, but it was a quiet mumble. At first, Alfred did not want to answer. He was tired and not in the mood to see anyone right now. Unless it was Ivan. The astronaut wouldn't mind sharing a few words with him... and a punch to the face.

However, curiosity took hold over his sense of caution. What if it was Toris? If it was just him, then Alfred should at least make the effort to apologize to the shy brunette alien.

The blonde tilted his head in confusion, hearing a handful of alien language – Zoa language, from which Alfred could not make heads or tails, before it became scrambled English. "Coming!" Alfred got up from the bed, ignoring the pain in his rear as he walked to the door.

Though, the human half-assumed the researcher would open the door, since Alfred knew it was locked. "Well… the door's kind of locked, so…"

The moment Alfred placed a hand on the door, the steel door suddenly slid open as if... it was unlocked this whole time. Alfred just stared, obviously surprised, only snapping out of his stupor when he looked down at Raivis. "Oh, hey."

As soon as the tall human stepped out of the room, Raivis instantly locked up, like a frozen computer. "U-Um… uh…" A multitude of worried thoughts were running through his brain. "Uh, here!" His eyes squeezed shut, the young alien held a shaking arm out at Alfred's eye-level. The photo was forced right into the human's face. "This… you?"

Oh great, the specimen was looking all confused. Or, even worse, angry. Tears began to brim in Raivis' violet orbs at the thought of being yelled at. Even though it was nothing new to him.

Alfred did have thoughts of escape. To push the aliens aside and escape, if it weren't for two things. Firstly, the obvious pain in his lower backside, and secondly, what Raivis held in his hand. "Is that…?"

_It was._

The photo Alfred had thought was lost. The human felt terribly sorry for the trembling alien. "Hey… it's fine, I don't bite." Oh wait. The human _did_ bite Ivan, earlier… He squirmed at the thought. Great, the other aliens probably thought the astronaut was some kind of rabid, untamed animal.

"U-Uh, uh, uh…" Now, the little alien sounded like a sound stuck on repeat. "You! Take!" Following his broken-English command, Raivis practically flung the photograph at the human, before dashing down the hallway as fast as he could.

How hard could it be for Eduard to stop bossing him around and teach him another language for once? Geez...

Before the astronaut could say anything else, the frightened Zoa had already thrown the photo at his face. "Umm… Thank you?" Alfred caught the photo with ease, about to thank Raivis, but the little assistant was already gone. The steel door slid in front of his face, locking into place.

Well. That went well.

Alfred let out a bittersweet sigh, leaning his forehead against the door. Yep. The others were definitely fearful of him.

Again, he was alone. Nobody to trust in this alien world. He looked down at those smiling faces of the past. Ignoring the beads of his tears landing on the paper. "Wherever you guys are... I hope everyone is better off than I am. But don't worry..."

The blonde breathed deeply, with a determined, yet unsure smile.

"I _will_ get out of here. They can't cage the hero in, right?" Alfred held the photo against his chest, closing his eyes, murmuring these words to himself. The astronaut had no plans yet, and no idea what to expect if he was lucky enough to escape the lab walls.

But fuck it. The blonde was more than willing to try, instead of sitting around, toyed with by Ivan, and whatever else the scientist had in store for the human specimen.

"Wish me luck, guys. I'm going to escape one way or another, even if it kills me."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


End file.
